


You Make My Heart Soar

by missmarymakeup93



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Blow Jobs, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Canon Compliant, Depression, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Heartache, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Even Bech Næsheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarymakeup93/pseuds/missmarymakeup93
Summary: Soulmates have basically become extinct. But one chance encounter has Isak in a mess of emotions. Especially when magical marks start appearing on his body.





	1. Secret Marks.

**Author's Note:**

> In a world without Emma or Sonja, Isak and Even's love blossoms with an intense connection from the start.

Isak hadn't noticed he zoned out when a nudge from his left side brought him back to the world. His friends were laughing at something that he couldn't place and he just smiled along. A shift in his peripheral vision brought his attention to a tall, giraffe looking boy who sat a few feet away. His eyes shimmered as he talked lively with the boy across from him. 

A strong pain radiated through his body as his eyes traced the features of the boys face. Whispy dirty blond hair, chiseled cheek bones, fair skin. All thing that appealed to Isak. But the thing that stood out the most was the beautiful smile and broken eyes that caught his. He could immediately feel his cheeks heat as he adverted his gaze and continued to pick at his food. 

His ears picked up little bits of the conversation going on at his table, but the burning to catch those eyes again ate him up inside. He caught site of them again, his heart raced in his chest as the unknown boy smiled softly at him. The smile reached his eyes this time, a releaved sigh escaped him; he turned back to his conversation that he had no clue what was going on when Vilde, Sana, Noora and Eva popped by to ask if the boys would join their review group. 

They had all shot her a 'I Don't Know' and he silently shook his head. His eyes watched as they moved to stand in front of the boy whose gaze felt like it burned him. He could see the clear shaking of the boys neck indicating a yes and he silently agreed to join as well. Anything to get close to the boy. 

His brain was ignited, thoughts raced through it as he moved closer and closer to the the room where the meeting was going to be held. Holding his breath he moved into the room swiftly, the slight stutter in his heart as the familiar blonde locks were no where to be seen kinda threw him for a loop. Nodding at the girls he took a seat in the front as he watched people enter the room. 

Anxious was a slight understatement in this case for Isak. He wanted to be anywhere near this boy. It sparked something deep inside him and even though it scared him, he relished in it. 

"Oh Even, hello. Thanks for being able to join us." Vilde squealed, handing a pastry over to the giraffe now known as Even. 

"I'm new here, thought might as well right?" Even smiled again and Isak couldn't breath. 

His name was Even and he was new. And Isak couldn't keep his eyes off of him, even when their eyes met. He just followed the gaze as it moved past him. Goosebumps covered his skin as he could still feel the gaze of Even's blue eyes on him. His stomach turned and he needed air. He stood on shakey feet and moved to the door with speed that probably looked completely odd. 

The fresh crisp air hit him and he staggered to a bench not far away. His head in his hands he took a few calming breaths. Eyes closed he could feel the tension leave, then a sudden fire in his stomach as the bench bent under more weight. Craining his neck, his eyes widened as blue ones met his. 

"What's your name?" Even asked, his hand shoving into his pocket to pull out a tightly rolled joint. 

"Isak, yours?" Isak stuttered as he  smiled. Even passed the joint to him. 

"Even, but you already knew that didn't you?" Even was smirking and the feeling in his heart made his mouth go dry.

"I overheard Vilde." Isak laughed and took a hit off the joint passing it back to Even. As their fingers grazed, electricity shot through Isak's hand. 

The comfortable silence that over took them was nice as they just passed the joint back a forth. Isak pulled his jacket tightly around him as a breeze of cold air pushed through the trees and froze him to the bone. Even must have noticed because he moved closer, his leg and arm pressed securely to Isak's side.

A buzz broke the silence and caught both boys off guard. Isak rushed to pick up his phone. 

"What Eskild?....Give me ten minutes okay?....okay bye" Isak shook his head. 

"It was nice meeting you Even but I have to go, my roommate is lonely apparently." Isak laughed which brought a smile to Even's face.

"I'll see you around Isak. Don't be a stranger." Even laughed as he put out the joint. 

Isak decided to leave it at that and turned to leave. His feet taking him home, away from his heart he had left on the bench. The burning slowly subsided the further away from Even he got. And once he reached home his mood had done a complete one-eighty. And Eskild could tell the moment he walked through the door.

"What's wrong my young one?" Eskild pulled Isak to him, his body heavy as the moved to the couch. 

"Nothing Eskild, now what do you want to watch?" Isak asked his fingers twitching at his leg where Even's was pressed against it. 

"Pretty Women. One of my favorites." Eskild all but squealed as Isak hit play. 

Half way through the movie a sharp pain ripped through his leg. His body jolted forward as he grabbed at his pants. 

"What's wrong Isak?" Eskild jumped up and moved to Isak's side. 

"I don't know, I just got this intense pain in my leg." Isak began to pull his jeans down his legs. 

"Oh my dear Isak, you got your mark." Eskild giggled. 

"What the fuck are you on about?" Isak moved to look down, his eyes catching a picture still being drawn of himself. 

"You met your soulmate Isak. That's what that means. If they draw on themselves it will appear on you, if they hurts themselves the mark will appear on you. And vice versa of course. Oh this is so exciting." Eskild all but skipped around the room the movie forgotten in the background. 

"I don't fucking understand Eskild. I thought all that shit was fake? It's been so long since anyone has had this happen to them." Isak hastly pulled his pants up. The pain dulled as he rubbed it.

"They can feel that, so stop rubbing. Isak, sometimes we are put on this Earth with a soulmate. Not everyone is. It starts with intense burning through your body, then when you cross paths stuff like that happens. After is up to both parties. Sometimes they are ready and sometimes they aren't." Eskild gave his best guru face as he patted the seat cushion next to him. 

Once the movie was finished, the burn in his thigh disappeared and he moved into his room. He grabbed a pen, biting at the cap he pondered. His mind was scattered around then a song popped into his mind.

'No one knows my secret  
No one knows my heart  
'cause it's always on the run

I don't know what I'm doing  
I don't know where I'm going  
And I don't even know where I come from'

Isak's messy handwriting filled his inner arm as he wrote down the words. It was the only rock song he enjoyed because it spoke to him in a way nothing else really did. His arm burned. It didn't hurt. It was more of a realization.   
..............

The dull ache that filled his chest as he neared the boy with broken eyes. His hair curled softly under the baseball cap that seemed glued in place. It's was an adorable feature the boy had. One of many Even had noticed. The conversation that ensued was nothing much but it ignited a feeling deep inside him. One he had never felt before. Isak was special. 

The spark that shot through Even almost had him paralyzed as their fingers grazed. And the shiver that ran through Isak's body a few moments later had Even's heart racing as he inched closer. Partly to ease the boys chill and partly because he just needed to be near him. 

When Isak's phone buzzed and he all but scrambled away a few moments later, void in his chest was unmistakable. He had heard tales, old tales of soulmates. Fairytales really. But he felt like this maybe could be his. 

His mind raced all the way home, he needed to draw Isak. Just to be able to see him again. It helped fill the ache that filled his chest. The wisps of curly hair under the baseball cap, the pointed lips and cute nose. It was all there. Plainly drawn on his leg. It was a beautiful piece really. But nothing compared to Isak himself. 

An hour passed, dreams of the tales his mother told him growing up, playing behind his eyes. 

"It's a feeling like none other apparently. You can write on yourself, and it appears on them. But apparently it only works once you have been close enough to touch. It will feel like sparks. 99% of the population never feel this. Never meet. It used to be everyone's goal, but it basically has died out. A whimsical notion to most now." 

The words his mother always spoke when grand delusions of romance and true love left Even's lips. A true romantic at heart. He didn't care though. He just wanted someone to love him for him. Humming softly to himself, he turned onto his side. A sharp pain radiated up his arm. 

Sitting up, he pulled his sleeve up to reveal beautiful sad words. Words of someone lost. Googling them, he played the song. It was painful, the lyrics were so strong and broken. 

Picking up the pen, he pulled up his other sleeve and wrote words he needed to see the answer too. 

'Say you'll stay.'


	2. You're Eighteen Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alot of Cardamom. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to update early. New update schedule is Monday's and Thursday's.

This time the feeling didn't hurt, it was a pressure. Like gates being opened. He pulled up the sleeve on his other arm and gasped softly. Without hesitation he answered the question with a 'yes'. A loaded word really if you thought about it. And before he could even realize what was going on another message appeared. 

'Where are you?' 

He thought quickly about what he should do. It was a risky thing telling a stranger where he was. But it couldn't hurt right. They didn't know where he lived. 

'at home.' His handwriting neater this time as he wrote the words out. 

Isak waited patiently, but nothing happened. His eyelids started to drop and he could feel the wave of tiredness wash over him as he floated into the blue eyes that filled his dreams. 

The next day at school, he and his soulmate exchanged little texts. His smiles grew with each exchange until Jonas smacked him upside of the head, an annoyed look graced his face as those furry eyebrows pulled together.

"What the fuck has you so happy? Did you find someone to buy the beer for tonight?" Jonas shook his head at the clearly pissed look Isak threw at him. 

"I'm working on that. Don't worry. But I kinda met my soulmate." Isak blushed as he pulled his sleeves up and showed his best friend. 

"That bullshit is real?" A shocked look took over Jonas' face. 

"Apparently. Eskild gave me the whole run down last night when a drawing magically appeared on my thigh right in front of him." Isak couldn't explain fast enough before the bell rang over head making everyone in the halls scurry like rats. 

"Get that beer bro. But that's insane, text me and tell me all about her." Jonas yelled walking backward down the hall. 

Isak's face fell slightly as he thought about it. Honestly he didn't want it to be a girl, and he definitely wanted it to be Even. But they still hadn't exchanged names. So he had no idea. Turning to walk to class, walking face first in Even. His bag falling to the floor. 

Wide eyes met soft blue ones filled with amusement as they both bent down to pick up the things that fell from the bag. 

"I think you should watch where you are going Isak." Even laughed, his smile lit Isak's insides ablaze. 

"You are one to talk. You walked into me too." Isak laughed, his breath hitching as their hands grazed picking up the same book. 

The little shot of fire that burned through him made him retract his hand quite quick. The look on Even's face faltered a little. 

"Hey, you are eighteen right?" Isak asked as he hoisted the bag onto his shoulder. 

"Yes." Even smiled, leaning against the lockers. 

"Could you maybe buy me some beer after school? I'd ask Eskild but he is being a pain in the ass today." Isak laughed, his confidence faltered as Even looked down at him. 

"Sure. How about right now? You got one class left right? Skip it." Even laughed and turned on his heal, not even waiting for a response. 

Isak watched after him, his fingertips tingled and he moved to follow. His steps falling into place beside Even as they left the school. He cast his eyes down following blindly, his face meeting Even's back a few moments later. Having not realized the older boy had stopped in front of a convenient store. 

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." Isak tried to laugh it off, his nervousness got the better of him.

Even smiled one of his beautiful smiles and shook his head. He turned his back and moved into the store leaving Isak to gaze at his feet in awkward silence. His phone pinging repeatedly in his pocket. A few moments later Even emerged in a haste, walking past Isak with a chuckle.

"Forgot my ID. Gotta go home and get it. Join me." Even didn't wait for a reply as a dumbstruck Isak followed behind.

Even's apartment was empty when they arrived and Isak toed his shoes off and followed Even blindly into the apartment. Even's room was big and inviting. Kinda like Even himself and his hands started to shake in his pockets. 

'How did beer turn into standing in the middle of Even's bedroom awkwardly looking at little doodles on the wall?' Isak though, like the phrase would answer itself. 

"Did you draw these?" Isak found himself saying without realizing. Peering at all the little drawings taped to the closet door. 

"Yah." Even smiled up at him as he continued to rummage through his bed.

"They are really good." Isak smiled back, breaking his eye contact to focus on the wall.

"You think so?" Even laughed, throwing his blanket off the side of his bed. 

Isak made a sound in the back of his throat and looked at his shoes. 

"Ahhhhh, found it." Even exclaimed, triumph evident in his voice. 

"The ID?" Isak looked over just as Even lifted the joint up. 

They both smiled and Even lit the joint, inhaling deep. Passing it to Isak they exchanged a small chuckle. If Isak was going to be honest with himself, he fucking loved this. He loved watching Even, being near Even. Just looking at him made everything inside him quiver. 

The conversation drifted as they continued to pass the joint. How they ended up on the window sill was a mystery to Isak, but Even's eyes looked even more blue from this angle and Isak loved it. Even though Isak could see the sadness buried under those happy glances, Isak loved it all the same. 

"What kind of music you listen too?" Even asked as he took a drag from the joint. 

"I'm a big N.W.A fan." Isak replied, their eyes connected.

"That's what you listen to in the morning to get hyped up?" Even's smile was warm.

"Yah, 'fuck the police'." Isak couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ever heard of Nas?" A percular look graced Isak's face. 

"Nas? Yah I have heard of Nas." Isak tried to cover himself but at the sound of Even's laughter he knew he had failed. 

"You are a terrible liar. Don't worry, we will listen to it later." Even made that sound like a promise and Isak wanted to make sure he kept it. 

The sound of Even's stomach gurgled broke the calming silence that had over taken both boys. Isak watched as Even stood from the window sill and moved out of the room. Isak followed behind him after a moment, the tug of his heart pulled him to follow. 

The kitchen was small and Even was getting bread ready. Isak decided to perch himself on the counter, close enough to Even that his heart didn't hurt. He watched the taller boy busy himself for a moment before strolling over to the fridge and opening it. 

"Beer?" Even's eyebrows raised in mock laughter at the fact Isak nodded so quick his head could have fallen off. 

As reached for the bottle his heart raced. This feeling, pure happiness, pure excitement, it felt real. It felt like what he could only assume love felt like. That undying need to be near the person you loved. Isak understood. But he remembered what Eskild also said, 

'You could find your soulmate and not want to be with that person. You could end up being one where you are just best friends. It's not guaranteed to be a fairytale ending.' 

Isak didn't want to get his hopes up and be crushed that the affections running through him were in fact one sided. As he nodded to Even about the vast amount of seasonings to put on the cheese toast he couldn't help but wish with everything in his power that what he felt for Even meant that Even was his soulmate. 

Isak pulled his phone out to group text the boys. He didn't want to leave. He absolutely loved being mere inches away from Even.

'cant score tonight. Something came up with my mum.' He his send and prayed the guys would not be mad. 

They settled on the floor just inside Even's room. The smell of the cheese toast made Isak gag inside and he decided to eat it anyway. They had spent the better part of fifteen minutes making it after all. They had added every single spice and seasoning Even had in his pantry and Isak was sure the grimace on his face spoke volumes. 

"There is something that doesn't taste right here." Even laughed as he took another bite.

"It's absolutely terrible." Isak almost gagged. 

"It's so bad it's kinda good." Even happily took another bite, his eyes trained on Isak's face.

"It's so bad it's even worse. I don't know what you are talking about." Isak laughed and put the toast back down. 

"It was you who wanted to use all those spices." Even reminded and smirk placed on his face.

"Alot of cardamom is essential. Next time I'll make them." Isak scoffed softly and returned the smirk. 

The room fell into a relatively relaxing silence as they both continued to slowly eat their disgusting creation. Isak had a moment to stare up at Even and his heart felt like it was doing backflips in his chest. The heat that was always so apparent when he was near Even was completely forgotten. It was weird. Maybe Even wasn't his soulmate after all. He hadn't noticed his face falling. 

"What's wrong Isak?" Even questioned, concern laced his voice making Isak's face turn down as his cheeks heated.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Isak's mouth dried, his heart stopped in his chest. 

"Yes I do. My parents are soulmates. Met when they were in school." Even smiled down at Isak. 

"Do you know anyone else who has met their soulmates? I'm curious about them. Eskild brought it up the other day and it's very interesting." Isak tried to sound convincing as to why he wanted to know more. 

"No, all I know is it's very uncommon these days. Most people will die never meeting them." Even's smile dulled slightly. 

"I feel bad for those people." Isak's eyes connected with Even's.

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3&4 are already written and are 4000 words so I hope you enjoy. Please leave me love and comments. Thank you. ❤❤❤❤


	3. Sad Eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak hosts a pregame. Even doesn't show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long(my standards haha). My goal is 3000+ words a chapter starting with this chapter. Enjoy my sweets. :)

The moment Isak left the void in Even's heart widened. The all consuming emptiness returned at an astounding rate and all he wanted to do was crawl into his cold bed and sleep. The warmth that Isak left him with was slowly seeping away and the cold crushed him. 

Even was an incurable romantic. And he had never felt like this before. He thought he had found his soulmate two years ago, and she had broke his heart. But even that didn't feel like the pain he felt right now and every time Isak left his side. 

The only thing that brought him a sliver of hope was Isak's question about soulmates. He remembers what his heart did in that very second: it stopped dead in his chest and the breath that filled his lungs wooshed out of him. He remembered praying his cheeks didn't heat up. And the way Isak looked up at him through those beautiful little lashes. He loved that. Isak looked innocent and oh so interested. 

Almost so interested in what he had to say that it had made Even smile at just the thought. His hand tingled and he looked down with a soft smile. 

'You have a beautiful smile.' 

Even laughed and traced the words with his finger. They were all squished together and sloppily written and Even loved every single line. He pulled out a pin from under his pillow and replied neatly.

'How do you know what my smile looks at? Are you a stalker?' Even laughed at his own little joke. 

'The only guy I like has a gorgeous smile. I'd like to hope it's you.' Even's reply was very quick and he chuckled to himself.

'Well what does this guy look like I will tell you if I'm him?' Even was getting antsy as he waited for a reply. 

'Tall. Whispey hair. Blue eyes. Gorgeous smile.' Even couldn't stop laughing, whispey hair. He would have preferred luscious locks. But can't be to picky. 

'Sounds like me alright.' Even smiled as he moved to lay down. 

'You have the saddest eyes.' Was what appeared next. 

'Not when I'm with you.' Even replied, he loved this. It made his heart soar. 

'Wish I had never left then.' There was a sharp pain in Even's chest as he read the words. 

He had felt the utter dispair as soon as Isak had put his shoes on to leave. He wanted to latch on and never let go. Even was one hundred percent sure Isak was his soulmate. He could feel his eyes fall heavy and he scribbled one last message back to the person on the other end. 

'Id follow you anywhere.' 

…………………

Isak awoke to a heart on his hand and four words he loved. 

'Id follow you anywhere.' 

They were messy and cute. Isak was almost certain the person on the other end was Even. And that did things to him he didn't know a thought could do. He felt a happiness fill him he had never felt before. The ache that pulled at his chest lessened slowly and he pulled himself out of bed with a stretch. 

The smile that graced his face never left even as he pulled on his clothes and slung his backpack over his shoulder. The kitchen that morning was filled with the sounds of Eskild's ramblings with Noora and Linn's sounds of agreement or disagreement to whatever the boy was saying. 

"Hello Isak. How was your night? Did baby Jesus find his soulmate?" Eskild turned the phone so Noora could see Isak as he rummaged the fridge.

"Hello Noora. Eskild I don't know who it is. I'll be sure to tell you as soon as I know." Isak pulled an apple from the fridge and bit into it. His chest felt light and he smiled. 

"Your guru needs details as soon as you find out." Eskild laughs and turns back to his very loud conversation with Noora. 

Isak pulls his shoes on just as the door buzzer sounds. He stumbles over and his heart stutters in his chest. 

"Isak? Hope I got the right building." Even's voice comes through the intercom. 

"Be right there." Was all Isak could stutter out as he hurried out the door gripping his backpack like a vice. 

As he pushed the door open his heart was a wreck in his chest. But in a good way. His hands tingled and his feet felt numb. Even looked as beautiful as he could in the morning. And the smile that graced his face was so bright it almost outshined the sun. 

"Good morning Isak." Even smile softened and he held out a coffee for Isak. 

"Good morning Even. Thank you." Isak's voice stuttered as he reached for the coffee. 

The electricity that shot through his arm as their fingers touched was something he never got used too. He gripped the coffee tightly in his hand and moved to sling the backpack higher up on his shoulder. 

"Thought I'd walk with you to school." Even's voice was small but in a confident way and that made Isak truly smile.

"I'd follow you anywhere right?" Isak laughed as he started to follow his normal path to school. 

"Right." Even said with a hmpf as he moved to put his backpack on fully. 

The walk was relatively silent with both boys smiling at each other. It was so normal and comfortable, Isak almost forgot about how his heart was beating and the thoughts that raced through his mind. How the previous statement was almost a clear confirmation that Even was in fact the other half of his heart. 

"So what time do you get out today?" Isak broke the silence. 

"14:00. What about you?" Even looked up expectedly.

"15:00. I got study hall today." Isak laughed as his phone beeped in his pocket. 

Pulling it out he sighed as he opened a message from Vilde. 

'Gotta question meet me in the quad.'

He shot back a quick reply and shoved his phone in his pocket. 

"Okay. Well you wanna hang out after? You can invite your friends." Even threw his coffee away as they made their way to the tram. 

"Sure. I'll ask the guys. If they are busy I'll still hang with you don't worry." Isak laughed and followed behind Even as they moved into the tram. 

They shared a laugh as they settled down into a seat. Their legs brushed as it moved along the tracks. Even's hand traced a pattern on Isak's leg as the tram stopped. They stood in unison and moved off. 

"I'll see you after school yes?" Even's eyes sparkled.

"Yes, definitely." Isak turned to throw away his coffee when a hand brushed his. 

"My eyes aren't sad today." Even's eyes actually twinkled and were dazzling.

"Thank God I'm here. I hate when they are." Isak smiled and ran his fingers over Even's as he backed away.

Even didn't reply and Isak was ok with that. He moved to text Vilde for the meeting when a whisp of blonde hair caught his attention.

"It's about time Isak. Can we have the pregame Friday at your place. My mom's hosting a wine tasting, Eva's place was trashed and Sana is super religious. You are the only one I know."  Vilde was spewing randomness as she tried to badger her way into getting what she wanted. 

"I don't know Vilde. I'm not the only one who lives there." Isak complained.

Just as he finished Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus saddled up beside him. Eyebrows turned inward in a confused glance. 

"I texted Eskild he said it be fine. He loves parties." Vilde admonished and moved to address the others. 

"Are you guys coming to the pregame Friday?" Vilde asked, her eyes glanced over all the boys before landing on Magnus. Her smile grew just slightly. 

"Sure." The boys chorused as she let out a happy giggle and moved to leave, the bell ringing over head.

"You guys wanna hang after class?" Isak asked as all the boys moved to enter the school.

"Tomorrow dude. I got a shit ton of homework." Mahdi turned into a classroom.

"My mom and I are putting furniture together after school." Jonas said as he patted Isak on the back and opened his locker. 

"Dude I got a date after school." Magnus said, both boys stopping mid activity to stare up at him.

"With who?" Jonas slammed his locker closed. 

"Vilde. She finally agreed after a month." Magnus was so excited he all but skipped down the hallway. 

"Dude good for you." Isak laughed and patted him on the shoulder before moving to leave the two and head into biology. 

School was taking forever to pass by. Sana was always a great distraction in biology, but his other classes just moved along at a snail's pace. And as if it was known how fucking bored he was, his arm tingled. 

Pulling up his sweatshirt he couldn't help the smile that contorted his face. It was like the other person knew how bored he was.

'How bored are you right now because I'm drowning.' The words were like right out of his mind. 

'Im literally dying. Two more hours.' Isak laughed, his hand trapping the loud sound in his mouth. 

He turned back to his work. The time flew by as he worked on his homework and listened to his teacher ramble on about some book they needed to read. He was so caught up in his work he hadn't noticed everyone leave. He perked his head up and his eyes connected with Even's. He grinned and laughed at Isak's shocked face. 

"Was waiting to see how long it took you to notice I was here." Even moved from his spot just inside the door to sit next to Isak. 

"How long was it?" Isak closed his books and pushed them into his backpack with a grin. 

"About thirteen seconds. You must of subconsciously felt my presence." Even couldn't help but laugh as Isak stumbled getting up. 

"Well you have a pretty unique presence. Unforgettable really." Isak tried to flirt, his cheeks heated under Even's gaze. 

"I think you are talking about yourself." Even walked ahead of Isak as he moved out of the school. 

"So I'm hosting a pregame Friday. Come?" Isak asked, his voice grew small as his blush spread down his neck. 

"You are going to be there right? I'm not walking into a party with strangers am I?" Even looked so happy as he laughed. 

"Of course. Why would I invite you to someplace I would not even be at. It's my place, I want you to come." Isak felt so stupid talking so he decided to just shut his mouth. 

"I'll be there. Wouldn't miss it. Especially if you will be there." Even couldn't contain the sparkle and it spread throughout his body. 

Isak and Even continued to hang out everyday in-between. Unbeknownst to the other boy, the only time of day when both felt happy was when they were together. But as the days grew together, and their time together grew it hurt them more when they parted. 

The moments they spent apart we're torture. Isak could barely breathe as he functioned throughout the school day. Even couldn't focus on anything besides the intense pressure that filled his chest. Both boys dreaded when they parted well into the night. Hours spent where sleep should be taking place were slowly draining both boys. The only thing that kept their grades up was they studied and did homework together.

"How was school today?" Even moved to walk beside Isak as they walked towards Isak's apartment.

"It sucked so bad. I'm so glad tomorrow is Friday." Isak pulled his phone out as it chirped repeatedly in his pocket. 

"I'm looking forward to this pregame." Even smiled brightly as he pushed Isak into the tram, his hands itched to linger longer against the younger boy. 

"Me too. I need a break." Isak's eyes traced over the group chat. 

Magnus: Isak we are coming over.  
Jonas: You got any beer?  
Magnus: Yes please. I had that date with Vilde. It was a damn disaster.  
Mahdi: I can imagine. You are a walking disaster.  
Jonas: Agreed.

Isak stiffiled a laugh as his arm pulsed happily with warmth from Even's touch. He pulled his backpack off and settled into a seat as Even sat next to him. 

"Hopefully you don't need a break from me." Even smirked and raised his eyebrow.

"Never. But we are going to have company today. The guys invited themselves over." Isak shoved his phone into his pocket without so much as a response to the ongoing battle in his phone. 

"Do you want me to head home so you can hang out with them?" Even's eyes saddened and it made Isak want to cry.

"What happened to 'Id follow you anywhere?' " Isak held his breath, this was further confirmation that his hunch that Even was his soulmate was correct.

"I would. So I take it you want me to stay?" Even's eyes sparkled back to life. 

"As long as you want." Isak caught the words in his throat but choked them out as they arrived at their stop. 

Isak didn't wait for a response as he moved to leave the tram. He swung his backpack on and moved down the street. A soft touch against his arm halted him in his spot. When he turned to look at Even his eyes were a mixture of confusion and happiness. 

"What do you mean by that?" Even's voice was but a whisper. 

"I...." Isak was cut off by the yells of his friends who stood by his door. 

Both their heads shot up as the voices rose. They moved apart slightly and moved to the group that was screaming their Hello's. 

"Yo Isak who is this? Is this the person you been hanging out with?" Magnus laughed and patted him on the shoulder. 

The fire that rose up Isak's neck and graced his cheeks made the group laugh as Isak hastily opened the door. He didn't wait for any of them and stomped up the stairs. When he pushed open the door to his flat, he turned to watch them all crowd up the stairs. His heart dropping when he didn't see Even. 

He tried to plaster a smile on his face as he took his shoes off and moved into the kitchen. The boys pooled through the door in loud laughter as they pushed at each other. Isak couldn't function. His head was dizzy and his heart felt like glass in his chest. Sharp and painful. 

"Yo Isak, the tall one told me he will see you tomorrow." Jonas said as he made his way to the table in the kitchen. 

"So Isak who is that?" Magnus smiled and took a beer from the fridge. 

"He is just a friend from Vilde's review group." Isak scratched the back of his head. 

"So Isak did you ever find out who your soulmate was?" Jonas asked as he grabbed the beer mid drink from Magnus.

"Wait, you got a soulmate? What the fuck. Why are we just now hearing about this?" Magnus couldn't help but scream. 

"I wasn't going to say anything till I found out who it was." Isak gave a pointed look towards Jonas who shrugged. 

"Definitely tell us bro, when you find out." Mahdi piped in. 

"Anyway, Magnus that date. What happened?" Isak looked down at his hands. 

"Oh fuck. I think I totally blew it. I took her on a picnic. The signals she was sending me were a little mixed I guess. I tried to fuck her. She almost punched me and called me an idiot." Magnus rubbed his hands over his face and hung his head.

"Jesus, you are stupid." Jonas shook his head and handed the beer back to Magnus. 

Isak zoned out as the boys talked back and forth. His eyes trained solely on his hands. He wanted to write a note to Even. At least he was 99% sure it was Even. He excused himself and moved to his bag and pulled out a pen. 

'Wish you had never left.' Isak wrote neatly on his hand. 

The searing pain that followed hurt. It wasn't a normal thing. And he grew worried each passing moment until a message appeared next to his.

'Me being there made you uncomfortable Isak. It's okay. I understand. You arnt ready yet.'

That felt like a shot in the heart and Isak felt light headed. He stumbled against the wall and held his head in his hands. Not only was he completely certain Even was his soulmate. Even thought his presence made him uncomfortable, when in fact it was his friends he was uncomfortable around. He was afraid how they would take it.

'I wasn't uncomfortable with you Even. I was uncomfortable with my friends. You make me feel the furthest thing from uncomfortable.' Isak tried to plead in those words.

His heart hurt, his body burned and all he wanted to do was be in the same room as Even. All he wanted was to see him. It literally felt like white hot needles were ripping at his flesh and he slid down the wall and settled on the floor. 

That night was the worst night in Isak's sixteen years. He couldn't sleep. He felt pain radiate through his body is a way that made it impossible to concentrate on anything but Even. He never replied. And the next day at school Even never showed up. But the burning pain disappeared and what replaced it was pure sadness. 

It was like a dark cloud loomed over him. A perpetual rain storm clouded his mind and as he made it into Biology his eyes felt heavy with unshed tears. 

"What's wrong with you Isak?" Sana asked as she looked up from her laptop. 

"I think I fucked something up." Isak pulled out his laptop and sent his absolutely horribly down assignment to his teacher. 

"What did you fuck up?" Sana followed suit before turning her body towards Isak. 

"I think I fucked it up with my soulmate. I hurt their feelings." Isak let out a long sigh and slumped in his chair.

"Isak, life is about fucking up. It's about trial and errors. You just have to know when to keep trying." Sana finished right as the teacher started talking. 

The words Sana spoke rambled around in his head and he pulled out a pen. 

'I miss you. I hope you still come tonight.' The feeling that touched his body was dispair. 

He didn't understand it. He didn't want to. He just wanted Even near him, wanted to see him smile and laugh. 

The party started, it was loud. Almost to loud. The music bounced off the inside of Isak's brain as he sat on the couch nursing a warm beer. He watched the door like a hawk. And his heart faltered each time it opened and Even wasn't standing there. The paint on his cheeks itched and Eskild kept sending him sad looks from the dancefloor. 

Magnus was wrapped around Vilde on the dancefloor. It was nice to see that he hadn't completely fucked up. Jonas and Mahdi were sharing a joint in the corner of the room. Isak felt tempted to join them but he just couldn't move his legs. He just wanted to crawl into bed and shut the world out. 

Two hours passed and with each second Isak felt worse and worse. He was happy when Eva and Vilde announced cabs were here and people started pouring out of the door and down into the streets. 

"Hey man you coming?" Magnus smacked him on the shoulder, his arm tightly wrapped around Vilde's waist. 

"I'll take my bike. I'm just going to clean up a little." Isak walked around picking up cans and bottles from all the surfaces. 

His hands were shaking beer out of cans when he felt his body convulse and heat run up his spine. Spreading through his whole body. His hands stilled mid shake. He could feel his heart rate rise as someone moved closer behind him. 

"Why weren't you here?" Isak's voice was small and the words shook in his throat. 

"I meant to get here earlier but I had a doctor's appointment." Even's body moved closer, his chest barely pressing against Isak's back. 

"Are you sick? Is that why you were not at school today?" Isak's words were whispers. 

Any air that filled Isak's chest was pressed out of him when Even's body touched his. It was soft, and it made the hair on his arms stand up. He used every muscle in his body to press forward away from him but it didn't work. 

"I am. And it was the reason I wasn't at school today." Even pressed closer, his hands grazed Isak's arms as he moved to wrap their hands together. 

The surge that powered through both made them gasp. Isak's head fell back against Even's chest. He could hardly breathe. Their fingers tangled and burned so pleasently together. Like a glove they fit. 

"I missed you too." Even's voice ghosted over the shell of Isak's ear. 

A shutter ran down his spine as his mouth went dry. He couldn't function, he felt like he was overheating. But pulling away was the furthest thing from his mind. He wanted closer. He wanted more. And it scared him how intense something could be already. 

A loud clatter from the living room startled both apart just enough for Isak to turn around. Disappointment and confusion placed on both their faces. Isak's hands felt cold and his back felt frozen. He hated it immediately. His hand wrapped around Even's again as he went to investigate. The disappointment immediately leaving Even's face as they left the kitchen. 

As they rounded the corner their hands tightened around each other. Not wanted to break apart ever again. Isak felt happy, but deep down somewhere there was an ocean of sadness trying to swallow him. It was the oddest feeling. His eyes connected with a pair of blue ones he hadn't seen in months.

"Oh Noora, what happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me love. I literally just finished writing Chapter 6 at midnight. So pray I get all the chapters written. I'll upload one a day till it's finished if I do. ❤❤❤❤


	4. Romeo+Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even take a swim.

It had been a week Isak hadn't seen Even. That week was what Isak thought hell actually felt like. The waves of sadness felt like rocks hitting him. He didn't want to feel anymore. Every message was being ignored. Every piece of happiness was completely drained from his body. 

Even left that night with a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes but he had promised to see Isak at school. One day turned to three. Then three to five and by Friday Isak was completely sure he would never feel whole again. 

He had talked to Eskild about everything. The confirmation that Even was in fact his soulmate and what was going on. And in Eskild fashion he pulled his mighty guru card out and schooled Isak once more.

"Isak, this could all be just overwhelming for him. Maybe he is going through something. He just might need a little time. But if what you say is true, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to feelings. Just give him time." 

Isak had relented then. Only sending words of encouragement to Even every single morning before school. He wanted Even to know that Isak was still there for him. 

The guys weren't much help in the way of distracting Isak from the dark thoughts that ran through his mind so when they asked about hanging Wednesday after school he had shut them down.

Between Even and Noora, Isak was tired of feeling. Isak just wanted to wrap himself in his blanket and crawl into bed the moment he got home. But unfortunately life had other plans for Isak. The moment he was inside the door his body was being pulled into the living room. 

"Noora is crying again. Eskild is at work and I can't function with that happening." Linn stood with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"What the hell you want me to do about it. You are a girl, she is a girl. You understand her more." Isak yawned tiredly. His bed calling his name.

"I care but I got my own shit. Just please make her stop before I switch rooms with you and you can listen to it." Linn stomped off without another word and slammed her door. 

Isak sighed heavily and knocked on Eskild's door. The shuffling and sniffling moved closer and the door opened. Her eyes were puffy, hair a mess, clothes messed up and lips chapped. She was still beautiful. 

"Isak, I'm sorry did I disturb you?" She was rubbing at her cheeks.

"Are you okay? I mean I know you arnt but if you want to talk about it I'll be there. I'll listen." Isak scratched at the back of his head nervously. 

"William was ignoring me. It's like, once he was with his dad I was nothing. I sorta just was there as a trophy. We didn't talk much, I never saw him. For a while I thought he was cheating on me." Noora started in immediately and Isak's sad mood deepend for her.

Noora was literally one of the kindest people he had ever met. She didn't deserve this. She was amazing and William, he was an idiot. 

"Noora, he is an idiot. If he doesn't come after you, if he doesn't show you how he feels then you are better off without him. You need to distract yourself. Call up Eva, go get lunch. Put a smile on your face please." Isak tried to smile up at her and he hugged her softly. 

"Thank you Isak." Noora's hug was weak and her smile was brief. 

Isak left. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be awake. He didn't want to eat. But if he could help her, that at least made him feel a little better. 

..................

It was cold. So cold his bones shook inside his skin. His blanket felt constricting and in his despair, he threw it off himself. His eyes were red and dry. His lips felt like sandpaper and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. As he cried, nothing came out but retched sounds from a horse throat. His arms burned with unread messages. His heart felt like ice in his chest. 

He didn't want to be alive. He didn't want to burden the people he loved. He didn't want to hurt the person he loved most. And he knew he would. It always happened. He didn't get to have nice things like love and forever. No. He was destined to be alone. To be broken. It didn't matter how much his parents tried. It didn't matter how much he himself tried. 

He was broken from birth. He didn't get to enjoy the sun like the others. Living with a perpetual rain cloud over his head. And in those rare moments, in those days he spent with his soulmate he had felt the warmth but like everything else it drained away. Into an abyss. 

A cavern full of monsters was what his brain was. It felt like a never ending battle up there and the mere thought of dwelling to deeply on those monsters sent him into a vicious cycle of intense self-loathing. Hours turned into days, and the bed was his only place of refuge. 

He didn't know why he had stopped taking his medicine. Maybe it was the way his soulmate made him feel. Maybe it was the sun finally filling him up in a way he never felt before. Or maybe it was the blossoming love in his chest. The butterflies in his stomach. Or maybe it was just that smile. That smile that made his world feel like it was finally turning. 

When his mother found him in an unresponsive state in the middle of the shower, he had known right then that he had crashed. It had been quick this time. He had felt it coming but wanted to ride the mini high just another few hours. But it didn't last. The moment he stepped away from him, everything crashed and burned. Burned like wildfire, so hot it scorched every nerve in his body. 

He couldn't feel the ground beneath his feet as he walked home. Couldn't feel the water fall across his back. He tried to drown his cries in the sounds of the shower but as he crumpled into a ball and felt the overwhelming despair seep into every single crevice. Even didn't want to live. Even didn't want to burden. Even didn't want to love so strongly. Even wanted to die. 

By Thursday morning, Even took a shower. By Thursday afternoon, Even had eaten his first meal in six days. By Thursday night his arms itched. Itched with so many notes he hadn't read. He didn't dare look at them though, even while showering. He didn't want to see something that would break his heart. 

The urge was strong. He needed to talk to him. Be near him. He needed to have him understand. His hands shook as he pushed his sleeves up his arms. 

'I wish you hadn't left so quick.'  
'Where were you today?'  
'Are you upset with me?'  
'I miss you.'  
'Please talk to me.'  
'Smile.'  
'Laugh.'  
'I miss you still.'

His arms were littered with different things. It hurt him. Isak missed him. Even understood what that felt like because in his eighteen years, he had never missed a person more than he did Isak. It's only been a month but he can definitely say to himself that he loved Isak. 

He pulled out a pen and wrote on his arm in between the fading marks. 

'I miss you too. So much.' 

It was short. But the joy that filled his body was a feeling he missed. 

...................

The heat sparked inside him. So intense it woke him up. He struggled quickly to get his sleeves up his arms before the newly finished text appeared on his arm. Six days without a word. Six days without a smile on his face. Six days he spent in a funk and in that second everything disappeared. 

The sun felt like it shinned just for him. The world rotated just for him. And Isak hated it. He hated this feeling because he wanted to be mad at Even. He wanted to not reply. He wanted to try and resist him. But it hurt to much. It hurt a fuck ton. His arms radiated heat as more lines appeared beside the first. 

'Im so sorry. I'll explain. I promise.'  
'Please don't be mad. I missed you so much.'   
'Id never be upset with you.'  
'You are the only reason I smile.'

Isak's heart hurt in his chest. The words kept popping up and he itched to reply. To tell him it was okay. To tell him he was still there. That he wasn't going anywhere. But he was so mad deep down he forced himself to turn over and close his eyes. 

Tomorrow was Halloween and he could sleep all day if he wanted. And he planned too. 

.................

Isak never replied. And that hurt Even. But he figured he deserved it. Literally disappearing for almost an entire week would piss someone off. Anyone really and not have an explanation. 

The new meds his doctor prescribed him were working great. But he still couldn't sleep. He suspected it was because of the fact Isak wasn't replying to him. He hadn't left the house at all. He wanted to go for a walk but didn't want to give his parents anymore reason to worry. Instead he opened his laptop and started watching Romeo + Juliet. By far one of his favorite movies. 

His mind raced like it always did as he watched and the movie finished without even a tingle in his arm. He picked up his pen again and posed one question he had wanted to ask since he found out about the Halloween party. 

'Go with me to the Halloween Party.'

It was the messiest message he had ever sent and in the dark he probably messed it up quiet bad. But Isak was probably asleep. Even rubbed his arm. He wanted Isak near him. 

Even's eyes got heavier and heavier as the minutes passed. He could feel sleep setting in. And despite the amount of sleep he has gotten in the last week, he was still exhausted. As he was almost asleep his arm tingled and burned. He shot up and turned his light on with a haste he didn't know he had the energy for. In tiny letters just below his chicken scratch set a word that made Even's heart do summersaults in his chest. 

'Okay.'

...................

After agreeing, Isak for the life of him couldn't manage to go back to sleep. He couldn't manage to do much of anything besides panic. Why had he agreed. Pissed or not he missed Even like crazy. He didn't want to. His heart tugged him wherever Even was. It was a struggle to resist. And deep down though he was mad he didn't want to struggle. 

Morning came and went and the sun was low in the sky when he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't wait any longer to be near him. His costume was plain as fuck. He decided he would be Julius Caeser. Noora helped him with the crown. He wasn't all that artistic. He didn't even have to pay attention to where he was going. It was like his heart was directing his feet in the direction he felt Even's pull. 

And as he got closer, the pull grew. It was like an insatiable hunger. He couldn't stop if he wanted too. And he definitely didn't. And before he could even reach Even's house, he was waiting. Standing perched on the stairs, a cigarette between his lips and a smile as bright as the sun on his face. A site he had missed. Isak had to stop himself from running into those arms.

Isak didn't know how long he stood there just staring. Not saying a single thing. When Even cleared his throat. It was loud and it rang through Isak's ears startling him from his trance. 

"Isak, I'm really sorry." Even's smile disappeared from his face.

Sadness filled those beautiful blue eyes Isak had fallen for. So instead of talking he moved to press against Even. His warmth seeped into his bones and warmed him so deeply he forgot all about the feelings he felt. He placed his head on Even's shoulder and grasped his hand in his. 

It was a perfect fit. Everything was. From the way he fit so perfectly in Even's hand, to the way their bodies molded together like puzzle pieces. Everything was perfect and it didn't matter how upset at one point Isak was, he still couldn't drop Even. Isak didn't care what happened he would stand by Even's side. 

Even hummed softly next to him before standing up and pulling Isak along with him. Even put him in the living room with a beer before he went to get dressed. While Isak was waiting his phone pinged repeatedly. 

Magnus: Yo bro where are you?  
Jonas: I'm outside your place, Linn said you left already.  
Mahdi: You better not be asleep. 

He laughed softly to himself. He had completely forget that they were all going to go together. Pregame on the way with beer Jonas had been able to score. He was way happier going with Even though. 

'Sorry, forgot to tell you I invited Even and went to meet him. We will be at the party soon. Go on without me.' 

He could hear Jonas' dramatic sigh from a mile away. He knew he did it. And he knew the boys probably we're not super happy with him. But at least they got more beer each. Looking at his phone he moved to stand up.

"Hurry up princess." He yelled, his voice echoed through the room.

"Princess. Me? I think that should be your nickname." Even appeared from his room a moment later dressed in all white. Like an angel.

"Mine? Why me?" Isak laughed. It felt amazing to laugh. 

"Because look at you. Your hair. Everything." Even gestured to all of Isak. 

"So I'm a princess. Does that make you my prince?" Isak teased and went to the door, pulling his shoes on.

"For as long as you want me to be." Even's cheeks heated and Isak could barely stutter out a sound before he opened the door and Even followed him out. 

The bike ride was quiet, but not and uncomfortable one. Isak gripped Even's waist as he powered the bike forward towards a party he really didn't give a shit about going too. He could feel a pulse under his hands. It was white hot but comforting. 

"What time is it?" Even's voice was soft as he slowed the bike just slightly to glance back at Isak.

"Almost 9:21(21:21). Why?" Isak asked, a skeptical look crossed his face. 

"You wanna just ditch the party?" Even's laugh and smile was contagious and Isak nodded. His own laugh filled his ears as Even skidded to a stop a few blocks away.

"I feel like swimming. Don't you?" Even stepped off the bike, not even waiting for a response he walked down the pathway. Isak could do nothing but follow. Springing off the bike, letting it fall. 

"Who lives here?" Isak spoke up after he came upon Even fiddling with the lock on the window.

"My aunt." Even smiled. 

"And she's okay with us being here?" Isak was weary. 

"Of course. Not a problem." The confidence in Even's voice relaxed Isak. 

"Where is your aunt." Isak crouched down slightly to watch Even prying open the lock. 

"She's on vacation. Relax, don't worry. You coming?" Even pulled at the window as it swung open. 

He stumbled slightly before looking up at Isak with a bright smile. He moved to slide in through the window and drop down on to the floor. Isak followed, and pushed through after him. Landing with an echoed thump and listened at the slight echo. 

Isak was afraid they were breaking and entering. And all though he was scared, there was no where in the world he would rather be. And as he watched Even toe his shoes off he felt himself blush.

"Are you scared of swimming? Have a fear of water?" Even was laughing now as he stared at Isak. 

"No I'm not." Isak narrowed his eyes. A smirk placed on his lip. 

"So you're just scared to fuck up your hair?" Even couldn't keep the laugh from bubbling in his throat as he moved to press against Isak. 

"You think I'm worried about my hair? Does it look like I care about my hair?" Isak couldn't help but feel light. 

"Not right now, but usually it does." Isak didn't realize he did it till he to was falling into the water. 

He in that moment, just wanted to touch Even. So he pushed him. And the fall into the cold water was blissful. He was pressed against Even for a second before the water rushed around him pushing them apart. When he surfaced from the water a short panic filled his mind as Even didn't immediately resurface. 

"You thought I died?" Even resurfaced with a splash. 

"Yah, I got so scared. You suck at holding your breath." Even moved a little closer in the water. 

"I suck? Try it yourself." The cocky tone was a turn on and Isak loved it.

"Are you seriously challenging me right now?" Isak squared his shoulders and scoffed softly. 

"Show me." Even all but demanded as Isak sucked in a breath and descended back beneath the water. His breath only lasted a few seconds before he came but up sputtering water. 

"Wow, you never cease to impress." Even was laughing uncontrollably as Isak shook his hair about.

"I got water in my lungs." Isak rubbed at his chest and pouted. 

"Now we try together okay. On three." Even watched as Isak nodded and they got ready. 

'1...2...3!' 

Crystal clear water washed over them as they floated beneath the surface. It was cold on Isak's skin, but Isak wasn't cold at all. He was warm. His eyes opened and watched as Even followed his eyes. It was brief, the way Even reached up and put his hand around Isak's neck. It made Even smirk and his hands fell back to his side as Isak moved back just enough. 

Something flashed through Even's eyes and he surged forward. His lips pressed against Isak's in a soft but firm pressure. It shocked Isak and he floundered away and broke the surface with a gasp. His whole body was on fire. He could hardly breathe. 

"Yes! I won." Even exclaimed as he surged out of the water with a giant splash. 

"Yes, no. That was cheating." Isak circled Even and shook his head.

"I won, are you kidding. You think there are rules here?" Even was laughing. And it reached his eyes. It was absolutely beautiful. 

"Yes. I don't except loosing like that." Isak was biting his lip. Everything felt like fire. Even the water. 

"Then let's do it again." Even nodded at Isak.

'1...2...3'

The decent below the water burned Isak's face but his eyes snapped open immediately. He could see the determination on Even's face. He could see the playful glint in his eyes. His hair was suspended in the water like a beautiful watercolor painting. And he wanted nothing more than to press himself to Even. 

And with every ounce of courage inside of him he pressed forward. His lips pressed softly against Even's plush ones and he had to stop himself from in taking water into his lungs. Even pulled away just for a second before Isak felt his lips return. It was feverish, Even's kisses. And Isak soaked in every single one before they were pushed to the surface. 

Even looked like an angel. His hair was wild, and his eyes were pure happiness. Everything Even was, was literally pure angelic light and it seeped into his skin. Before he could muster anything from his throat, Even was back to kissing him. So deep but so soft. The painful heat that was coursing through Isak's body disapated into pure joy. 

Their lips moved together in a dance they only knew and Isak prayed it would never stop. It was all soft. Even's tongue pressed inside his mouth and he couldn't help but moan softly as they fought each other. And dispite the nature it was still soft. Something like this Isak had never experienced before. It was romantic in a way. 

A soft noise echoed through the room tearing Isak away from Even's lips with a tiny whimper. Looking over, a girl dressed in pink was standing there. The noice Even made when he looked was one of shock and he grabbed Isak's hand below the surface and started pulling them to the edge just as she opened her mouth and screamed.

"Momma." 

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." Even was laughing as he scrambled out of the pool pulling Isak behind him. 

Even picked up all their belongings and threw them out the window. He struggled to pull himself up as Isak followed behind. They slipped and slid down the driveway and hoped on to the bike. Even was laughing. Isak couldn't stop laughing because Even's laugh was so funny. 

"Who the fuck lived there." Isak coughed as he laughed. 

"Some kid I went to grade school with." Even was rounding the corner where Isak's apartment was. 

By this point they were shivering and Isak was exhausted from so many emotions running through his body. He just wanted to sleep. But he didn't want to be anywhere Even wasn't. And as Even skidded to a stop in front of Isak's apartment, he looked back at Isak with sadness in his eyes. 

Isak climbed off, his body turned to face Even. He could see it. The apprehension. The sadness. It hurt Isak so he took it upon himself to just grab Even and pull him behind him. They didn't exchange words, they didn't exchange anything but loaded glances and smiles. And as Isak threw Even warm dry clothes they turned their backs to one another as they changed. 

They both climbed into bed. They didn't touch and Isak felt cold seep into his bones. He glanced over at Even, his face was blank and his eyebrows were creased in intense thought. Isak turned on his side and pressed close to Even. His body immediately radiated heat in ways he never felt before and Even wrapped himself around Isak. The drowsiness that washed over them was immediate and calming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments and love. 
> 
> I wanna collab on a story with someone but I don't know how to reach out. Damn me being so shy. 
> 
> Love you all. ❤❤❤❤


	5. Yellow Curtains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even has a manic episode. Isak isn't going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Canon lines. :)

Waking up next to Even was one of the greatest things Isak has ever experienced. He had never felt so happy in his entire life. When Even woke him up with kisses and a beautiful smile Isak definitely thought he had died and gone to heaven. The pull in his chest was at peace. The fire that burned through his body was a beautiful warmth now. Everything felt perfect. 

Isak loved kissing Even. And when Even pulled away to light a joint in the early morning he immediately swooped back in to steal the smoke that filtered out the older boys plush, parted lips. And when he pulled away Even followed and slotted their lips together again. It was a soft mesh, a dance they grew to learn. And when he pulled away he rubbed their noses together just like Isak liked. Or loved really. Because Isak loved that soft little action even though he wouldn't admit it directly. His blush that creeped up his neck was always the tell tale sign. 

Isak moved to press his face into the crook of Even's long neck and revelled in the feeling of Even rubbing his back. Pushing hair out of his face. Those soft words that always came through those gorgeous parted lips. Lips he couldn't wait to kiss again. And Even never disappointed. It was like he craved it just as much as Isak. In a way more really. 

For Even this was everything his romantic brain wanted. It was that and more. And damn he would be lying if he said he hadn't fell head over heels for Isak. It was so obvious and he loved the way Isak looked at him. Like he was his whole world. Isak was everything he could ever dream of having and in the back of his head he knew that he might fuck it up. He doesn't want to scare Isak. But everything that happened, he needed Isak to know that even though things will get dark again, he isn't running away. With every single kiss he placed on those cute little lips he cherished. 

"What are you thinking about?" Isak asked as he pulled his lips away from Even and looked up at him. He took a drag from the joint still placed in Even's hand. 

"That life is just like a movie. That one can sort of be the director of their own life. Do you get what I mean?" Even's eyebrows creased and he squinted down at Isak. He pressed a kiss to the boys forehead. 

"I do but I don't quite agree with you." Isak laughed at the scandalous look Even gave him and pressed a little kiss against his lips. He took the joint and pulled a long drag from it. 

"You don't? Why?" Even pursed his lips. 

"What's really interesting is infinity. All the parallel universes. How big everything is. How small we are compared to the infinite parallel universes that exist and everything that can happen is going to happen. I'm even sure that in a parallel universe there's an Isak and Even who's laying in the exact same place, only like the curtains are a different color or something." Isak was rambling slightly and stopped himself with a huff. 

"So, yellow curtains then?" Even couldn't stop the laugh that came out of him. 

"Yes." Isak made a pass at the joint but Even jerked it away. 

"No, I think you have had enough." Even laughed at the pout that graced Isak's face and the overwhelming urge to kiss away the look overpowered him and he pressed their lips together. 

"Haven't you ever thought about it?" Isak pulled away and turned closer, his hand slipping into Even's hair rubbing soothing circles. 

"Yah, of course. But I just start to feel so....I don't know, lonely." Even looked up at the ceiling, his hand stilled on Isak's back. 

"Why?" Isak shifts slightly to look up into Even's eyes. A wash of sadness rushes over him and he feels like he is suffocating.

"When I disappeared, I had an episode. I have bipolar disorder. My doctor changed my meds on me and I went into a depression. That feeling alone just freaks me out. It's just you and your head. And all of your thoughts. And the only way to escape them is to die." Even's entire body felt like it was drowning from the weight of Isak's eyes on him. 

"Even, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. I understand what you felt, because I felt it too. I didn't understand what I was feeling until now. I'm your soulmate. I feel everything you do. Please know that no matter what life throws at us, we got this. I want it. Do you?" Isak's words made Even loose everything he had worked so hard to compose and before he could cry and smashed their lips together. 

It was rough and nothing like the ones before. Even wanted to show Isak that his words affected him in ways he couldn't process. He really wasn't alone in this. 

"So much Isak." He gasped as he tried to catch his breath. Isak's hands were buried in his hair and pulled at it. 

He pressed forward, rubbing their noses together and kissing all over Isak's face. He loved everything. This was all perfect. He wanted this more than anything. 

"So, how long have you been bipolar?" Isak ran his fingertips over Even's cheek. 

"I've been diagnosed for about a year. I had a manic episode. I did alot of things im not proud of." Even sighed and pressed against the pressure on his cheek. 

Isak didn't say anything for a few minutes. He just looked at Even. And the sun that shined from his smile was blinding. 

"My mom is schizophrenic. She believes the government is out to get her. She hears things and all that. My dad left her about six months ago. She didn't want to help herself." Isak's voice was quite as it was pressed into Even's neck. 

"Do you talk to her?" Even turned his head to stroke Isak's cheek. 

"No not alot. Half the time she doesn't know who I am." Isak felt ashamed for not talking to his mother but Even shushed his thoughts with a kiss. 

"It's okay." Even assured him. It was comforting. 

A few minutes passed in silence as they both just touched each other. A way to feel even more connected to one another. And Isak didn't want to ever leave their spot. 

"So how did you come to live here?" Even's voice was so soft. 

"My dad had just left my mom. I went out and got super drunk. I didn't want to go home, I met Eskild. He brought me here. Blah, blah, blah. Here we are." Isak chuckled and threw his arm over Even's chest. 

"Blah, blah, blah. Sounds like a great story." Even was laughing so hard. 

"You can have it. Make a movie." Isak licked his lips, they felt swollen and he loved it. 

"Oh I'm definitely making a movie about you." Isak scoffed at that and Even couldn't hold back the dazzling smile. 

"You wanna know what it's called." Even gripped Isak tighter. 

"Sure." A skeptical look passed over Isak's face. 

"The boy who couldn't manage to hold his breath under water." Even was smirking as Isak's nostrils flared.

"Sounds like a pompous piece of shit movie." Isak was acting snarky and Even couldn't help but kiss him. 

...............

Monday rolled around and the bed felt cold. His whole body hurt, and as Isak woke up the disappointed that Even wasn't beside him broke him inside. He could hear the shower running and picked up his phone to check the time. It was an hour before school. Isak then saw the amount of missed calls and texts from everyone. He cursed to himself and closed his phone before standing and stretching.

He made his way to the door just as the shower in the bathroom cut off. He could feel himself warm as he opened the door and came face to face with Even. A towel wrapped around his waist, hair wet and disheveled. Chest glistened in the light and Isak's mouth went dry. He could barely tear his eyes away in time for Even's assult on his mouth. 

Morning kisses with Even were some of Isak's favorite. Well every single kiss with him was but morning ones were so special to Isak. Because it just showed that his first thought in the morning was the same as Even's. And in sleep, sure they were apart but they couldn't wait to wake up and be together. 

"Whoh, good morning." Isak pulled away breathlessly and scrambled away from Even towards the bathroom.

"It really is." Even was so energetic and it was a nice way to start the day. 

Even had been living in Isak's clothes so they had agreed that after school today Even would pick some up. Though Isak would miss not seeing Even in his clothes, he wouldn't have to do laundry as often so that was the win. They pulled on their clothes and Isak grabbed his backpack from the kitchen where he had dropped it Friday. 

As Isak hopped on the back of the bike, Even looked at him with a slightly sad smile. 

"You ready?" Even was gearing up to start peddling.

"I'll follow you anywhere. Remember? Yes I'm ready." Isak gripped Even's waist tightly and pressed his face into his back. 

Isak would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly scared of this journey. This new life he was starting. He knew he would have to talk to the boys before he did anything. And he knew that would hurt Even's feelings slightly but it be all over soon. The bike ride was nice considering they hadn't really left Isak's bedroom since Friday night. 

"So I gotta talk to the boys today during lunch and tell them about you. I don't want to blindside them. Everyone else I don't care about." Isak   tried to keep his voice from shaking. He was afraid Even would be upset and that's the last thing he wanted. 

"Oh no I understand. I just won't hold your hand or anything yet." Even looked behind him and winked. 

"Who said anything about handholding?" Isak laughed and tightened his hold around Even. 

Even laughed with him and rounded the corner to their school. The courtyard was crowded and Even pulled his bike into a spot, and both boys climbed off. Even locked his bike and turned to Isak. He inched slightly closer and touched Isak's hand softly. The electric sparks that pulsed through them still made Isak pull his hand back and shake it. Then he returned it to Even with a smile. 

"Still haven't gotten used to it?" Even asked, a little smile on his face. 

"I don't think I ever will. Sometimes it hurts." Isak laughed and linked their fingers together. 

"It's because the connection that draws us together knows we are parting." Even squeezed Isak's hand tightly. 

Isak hummed softly and just smiled up at Even. This man was definitely the man of his dreams. When school started if you would have said to him that he would meet his soulmate he would have laughed in your face. And if you would have said it was a boy, he probably would have punched you. 

"Meet you here after school?" Isak went to pull away and walk to class as the bell rang but Even tightened his hold on him.

"Miss you already." Even looked up from under his lashes and smiled a sad smile. 

"Miss you already." Isak finally pulled his hand back and proceeded to walk backwards away from Even. 

It definitely hurt. Alot. And he had to force his body to pull the hand that was still locked in Even's. It felt like thousands of razorblades cutting his skin and as he wondered to his locker he rubbed his hand. When he reached his locker the pain had died enough that he could use his hand again and opened his locker. Pulling out his biology book he closed his locker to find the boys walking towards him. 

"Hey man, where were you all weekend?" Jonas was the first to open his mouth as he opened his locker. 

"Well, about that. I need to tell you guys something." Isak rubbed at the back of his neck and cast his eyes down. He definitely wasn't going to make it to lunch with the looks on his friends faces.

"What happened?" Mahdi leaned against the locker. 

"You know how I met my soulmate but I didn't know who it was." Isak could feel the blood creep up his body and flush his cheeks. 

"Oh shit, you got laid this weekend didn't you. Well I totally forgive you for missing my birthday then." Magnus was laughing and patting Isak on his shoulder. 

"No. Wait oh shit. I'm so sorry." Isak felt like shit and he clapped Magnus on the shoulder.

"It's okay tell us about your hot soulmate. She is hot right?" Magnus was so cheeky it made Isak laugh. 

"Well about that. Its Even." Isak felt himself flush completely as the boys looked at him like he had two heads. 

"The giraffe?" Magnus was laughing which made all of them burst into fits. 

"He isn't a giraffe." Isak could barely breathe.

"So wait you're gay?" Mahdi composed himself.

"Yes, no. I don't know." Isak floundered.

"Well we don't care man. As long as you are happy." Jonas spoke up as he closed his locker. 

"What's it like having a soulmate?" Magnus intently looked at him.

"It's like the best feeling in the world. Like I can feel him when he is near. Which he is. And it's so hard to explain. Ever been so drawn to someone you can't go anywhere with out having them with you, that's how this is." Isak dreamly stated and stared at the boys with a doe eyed expression. 

"I get that." Magnus was the only one who spoke up and Isak was greatful because he felt like a lovesick idiot. 

"So how do you know he is near you?" Jonas asked, his bushy eyebrows raised. 

"It's a tug in my chest. The further he gets away, the more it hurts. But the closer he gets I feel like I'm on cloud nine if you get what I mean." Isak slung his backpack on to his back.

"Where is he now?" Magnus was all but jumping up and down. 

"Feels like he is right behind me." Isak laughed and the boys stayed quiet, their eyes shifted up. 

"I kinda am." Even's voice peeked out from Isak's laugh making him stop and turn. 

The boys broke down into fits of laughter as they all adjusted their bags on their backs. 

"Well aren't you going to introduce us to your boyfriend Isak?" Mahdi stuck his hand out first without so much as a word from Isak. 

"I'm Mahdi." 

"Jonas." 

"Magnus." And instead of a handshake, Magnus full on hugged Even. 

"It's nice to finally meet all of Isak's friends." Even smiled as them and proceeded to wrap his fingers around Isak's. It was like glue. 

"Nice to meet Isak's soulmate. Man didn't think that shit was legit until he told us." Jonas' eyed the pair and shook his head.

"I didnt either." Isak squeezed Even's hand and the final bell rang over head. 

"Well we gotta get to class. See you at lunch Even?" Magnus asked as they backed away from the pair. 

"Definitely." Even watched as the three boys rounded the corner before he directed his attention to Isak and leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek. 

"I like them. Can I walk you to class?" Even was all sunshine and beautiful smiles. 

"You just wanna hold my hand." Isak scoffed and laughed at the incredibly hilarious looked that graced Even's face.

"You're damn right." Even couldn't hold back as he pulled Isak into a kiss. 

Public displays of affection was something Isak was uncomfortable with. But with Even, everything felt so beautiful and right anything he had felt before flew out the window. He wanted to be near Even all the time. And when Even pulled away, Isak could see in his blue eyes, the absolute happiness that was Even. 

.................

The school took Isak and Even's relationship like a champ. It was like they were everyone's favorite couple. The week that followed wasn't as glamorous though. Isak couldn't place it. He knew something was wrong. He didn't want it to be but he knew. And every morning waking up in an empty bed just proved to himself that it was off. Even was off. He didn't want to pester his boyfriend though. 

Isak could feel everything. The energy, the thoughts. They raced inside his brain and coursed through his body. It was to late before Isak figured out what was happening. It was to late to tell anyone or get it under control. And it was to late to save Even from doing something he shouldn't. 

Isak couldn't breath. He couldn't see anything else. All he could focus on was Even. Even who was on the roof. Even who wanted to scream to the world how much he loved Isak. Even who was taking his clothes off and throwing them off the top of the school. Panic raised in his throat and he had pulled Even off the roof. Held him as he struggled. He whispered sweet things in Even's ear and calmed him till Even passed out. 

Police took Even from him. Took him away to be evaluated and Isak collapsed on the roof. He had known, he knew and didn't do anything. Everything that happened was his fault. When Jonas got to him, he cried. He cried into Jonas' chest and he didn't care. 

Twenty-four hours without Even killed Isak inside. It was like his soul was ripped away from him. He needed to be there for Even. He could feel what Even was going through. Even's parents called him from the clinic. He was being released and Even was demanding to stay with Isak. 

Apprehension was in their voices when Isak agreed to care for him. To make sure he took his medicine and ate. Isak wasn't sure he could do it but he had too. And when Even was dropped off, he looked like a ghost. His face was pale, eyes were bloodshot, voice horse from screaming and Isak broke down in Even's mother's arms. 

"Shhhh, sweet boy. He will be fine. Just be there for him. That's all you can do. Take it day by day. And if that becomes to much, hour by hour. And even then, if that becomes to much just take it minute by minute." Even's mom kissed him on the cheek and when they pulled away from the curb the electricity between the two sparked as they touched. 

Even collapsed into tears in Isak's arms. He struggled to breath and the ache and sadness that filled him, rolled around inside Isak. 

"Shhhh." Isak hugged Even close and pulled him inside. 

It broke his heart but he laid Even down in his bed. Covered him and wrapped himself around him. It was the only thing he could do. It was the only thing he knew how to do at this point. Sleep came easy to both of them but it wasn't peaceful. It was so far from it. 

............

Drowning. Dying. Darkness. That's all it was. That's all his brain could handle. Every single sound, smell and feeling felt like he was suffocating. Something pulling him down, deeper into an abyss he knew he couldn't come back from. It was a never ending cycle to try and reach the surface. To bask in the light of happiness. 

His dreams were shrouded in demons and fire. His mind tortured him mercilessly. Over and over every single time his eyes closed. He could see everything trying to tear him down. Break him into little pieces. He wanted it all to stop. He wanted to hate Isak for his constant hovering. His worry. He hated himself so much, even more now that Isak looked so sad at him. 

Isak was missing school, sleep and his life sitting in this darkness with him. It was never ending and Isak didn't understand that. He just wished he had jumped off the edge of the roof before Isak had pulled him to safety. The break happened two days after the school found out. Even could feel the mania creep up his back.

He could feel the mania completely take over three days before he decided to proclaim his undying love and strip in front of the school. He loved it. He loved the feeling of flying and being so free and happy. It was intense and breathtaking. Which made the fall even harder when the mania disappeared and the depression took over. 

Everything had turned black. The world lost its light. The world lost its appeal to him but Isak never did. Isak was a constant. He was greatful but felt so selfish because he couldn't be that for Isak. He was to unstable. He was just going to hurt Isak. 

"I should leave." Even broke the silence and Isak shifted in the bed. 

"Why?" Isak's eyebrows scrunched together and he chewed on his lip.

"Because I don't want you to lie here and feel like you have to watch me." Even rubbed his face and turned his head away from Isak.

"I don't feel like I'm looking after you. And why is that wrong anyway?" Isak's chest felt heavy and he knew the feeling was Even's doing. 

"There's nothing wrong with it. I just can't stand that you like there all sad." Even wasn't trying to be mean but Isak would be stupid to deny that those words didn't sting a little. 

"I'm not sad." Isak knew that Even knew he was lying. 

"I just know that this isn't going to work out." Even moved a fraction further away and adverted all eye contact. 

"Why do you say that?" Isak could feel his heart breaking in his chest, he didn't know if it was only him, or Even as well. Because it was so painful. 

"Because it's true. I'm just going to hurt you. And then you will hate me." Even felt like crying, but nothing came out anymore. 

"No. You don't know shit about how this is going to end. We might get a damn nuclear bomb dropped on us at any second and then this discussion was a waste of time. I suggest you screw talking about the future and the two of us can just take this whole thing completely chill." Isak could feel the tears prickle out from his eyes and he hastily wiped them away. 

Isak tentively brushed his hand along Even's jaw and pushed it into his messy hair. His thumb rubbed against Even's pale cheeks and he tried to compose himself. He turned Even's head and tried desperately to connect to Even. 

"Let's play a game. It's called 'Isak and Even: minute by minute.' The only thing we have to worry about is the next minute. You up for that?" Isak tried to see past the demons that floated in Even's eyes and smiled. 

"Okay." Even tried to shove some of the demons down into their rightful places and mustered a baby smile for Isak.

"What should we do this minute then Isak?" Even pressed into the contact of Isak's hand still in his hair.

"This minute we will kiss." Isak couldn't keep the smile off his face and he moved to rub their noses together.

"That's chill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments. They make me so happy to hear from you guys. ❤❤❤❤


	6. Catastrophic Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little smut for your trouble.

"Hey where you been?" Jonas bit into his food as Isak threw his on to the table. 

"With Even." Isak picked at his food. 

"How's he doing?" Mahdi asked, pure concern flushed his voice. 

"He is okay today. Taking it day by day, minute by minute." Isak pushed his food away. He really wasn't hungry.

"You know you could talk to Magnus. His mom is bipolar too. Maybe he could help you know, deal." Mahdi grabbed Isak's discarded food and started scarfing it down. 

"Really? I didn't know that....." Isak was about to continue when Magnus plopped down at the table and his phone rang. 

Isak scrambled to pull the phone from his pocket and almost dropped it as he hit the accept button. 

"Eskild. How is he?" Isak asked hastily.

"He is good. Awake. Asking about you. I think he is feeling better." Eskild's voice was hushed and Isak heard clattering presumably in the kitchen. 

"Tell him I'll be home soon. Make sure he eats please." Isak pleaded with Eskild. 

"Yes baby Jesus I will. He asked how soon you will be home? I think he misses you." Eskild laughed softly and more pans rattled in the background. 

"Two hours tops. I'm skipping study hall and I'll be right home." Isak was itching in his seat. He wanted to be home now. His entire body ached with being so far from Even. 

"Thank God. I'm loosing my mind here. No pun intended I swear, I'm just so bored." Eskild tried to laugh it off but the silence and the click he presumably heard as Isak hung up followed. 

Isak decided to roll up his sleeve and try to make Even smile. He always wanted to make Even smile. 

'Smile. I'll be home soon. I miss you.' 

He could feel the spark of happiness that coursed through him when he knew Even had read it. And the smile that spread across his face when Even actually responded was something he really needed. 

'Hurry up. I really miss you.' 

Isak could feel it. Or maybe it was his feelings he was feeling. The longing to be with Even consumed him when they were apart. He didn't know how he ever functioned before Even. How he ever felt any joy or happiness. And when he had finally looked up from his own personal moment the boys had the craziest faces. 

"What?" Isak looked at them confusedly.

"Oh god nothing." Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus couldn't hold in the hysterical laughing as they sputtered food all over the table. 

"No seriously. What?" Isak joined in on the laughing. 

"Dude you are totally in love. And not like Magnus loves Vilde love, like real love." Jonas calmed down enough to respond. 

"Hey what the fuck does that mean?" Magnus shouted and the boys started to bicker back and forth.

Isak blushed and cast his head down. In his mind he knew, he knew whole heartily that he was in love with Even. But he hadn't admitted it to anyone else. He didn't know if he could yet. It had only been a short time that he has known Even and he didn't want to tell anyone before he told Even. 

"So Magnus, about Even. Your mom's bipolar. How do you handle the depression?" Isak broke the bickering up and turned his direction to his hands.

"Well, sometimes it's just good enough to leave her alone. But other times, it's hovering. She kinda flip/ flops. This is your first time right?" Magnus stroked his chin like an evil genius.

"Yes. I just feel like I'm walking on glass around him. I don't wanna crowd him, but I wanna make sure he is okay." Isak's arm tingled mid sentence. 

'Come home. Please?' 

Isak replied a quick yes and stood from the chair. His friends eyes all landed on him and he shrugged. 

"Isak hold on one second. Even is the same Even you fell in love with. Please remember that. What he needs and how to catch it before he looses it is something you will learn overtime. Everyone is different. Just be there for him. Love him. Take care of him." Magnus was overly helpful and that confused Isak. He nodded his thanks and pulled his bag onto his back. 

When Isak arrived home his breath was labored. He rushed as quick as he could. The immense joy that filled him with every single step made his blood boil and his energy surge. He couldn't wait to see Even. To kiss Even. That was if he was up for it. Isak never pressed Even for anything. He wanted Even to be the one that set the pace, though if you asked Even the same question he would probably say he wanted Isak to be the one who set the pace. 

As he pushed open the door laughter filled his ears. And the distinct sound of Even's laugh made his heart swell in his chest. He couldn't take his shoes off fast enough as he stumbled into the living room and right into a scene he never thought he would see. Even was on the couch curled up in a ball and Eskild was on the opposite end, Pretty Women running on the tv. It was the scene when Vivian walked into the boutique that had snubbed her the day before looking all classy. 

It was a classic scene. And the smile that was on Even's lips melted Isak's heart. He had missed that beautiful thing. He dropped his bag in the doorway and climbed into Even's lap. His long giraffe arms circled around Isak's waist and his face buried in the curls poking out below the baseball cap at the base of his neck. It was a surge of electricity that coursed through Isak when Even's nose brushed his ear and he turned and pressed a very needed kiss to Even's lips. 

"Jesus. Go to your room with that soulmate super love you all got going on." Eskild gagged and turned back to the tv. 

Isak stepped off Even and pulled him quickly into his room. They collapsed into the bed and curled around one another. Even pulled Isak's hat off and threw it across the room. His nose buried deep into the brown hair on Isak's head. They laid like that for a few minutes before Isak felt a shift in his chest and looked up at Even. 

"Did you really miss me that much?" Isak's voice was small, because he knew the answer. He felt the same. 

"You have no idea." Even's voice was quite, his hand rubbed soothing circles on Isak's back. 

"I do." Was all Isak could say. 

Comfortable silence was what followed as their hearts linked back up in a beat only they could hear. So much time passed, Isak could hear Noora come home from school. Her voice sounded very happy and that made Isak happy. She deserved so much better than the shit deal she got with William. When the living room quieted down and the sun started to set Even finally opened his mouth. 

"I wanted to tell you something." Isak could feel his heart rate quicken in his chest and panic rose in his throat. 

"Isak calm down. I wanted to tell you about my demons." Even's voice made him sound uncomfortable but Isak nodded against the spot on Even's chest. 

"You know after I met you I had a bout of depression. It was common with the doctors changing my medicine. I had a mini high before. I felt so amazing around you. It had started about five days after that first kose meeting. After we had hung out I wanted to be normal. For you. But it back fired. That night I left the party, I completely crashed. It's common. But I was already so freaking attached to you, I felt lost without you there.

This time though. The high creeped up rather quick. I didn't even notice it till it was to late. You did though. I noticed how you acted. Thank you for pulling me from the edge. Covering me. If you see me act strange don't be afraid to come to me and tell me. Make me see a doctor. But I need you to understand something. The mania is all fun and recklessness. The depression is the scary part. 

I need you to understand how I feel. How I think. It's complete darkness in my head. I literally feel like pulling my skin off and drowning in my tears. It can get worse than this. Last year, I tried to kill myself. I hated myself so much. The voices that bounce off my skull literally tore me down and ground me into dust. I hated everything about myself. I hated everyone. 

I say some extremely mean things. I don't mean them so if I ever do, don't listen to them. I need you to understand this. It's a forever. It's going to be dark and hard but I'll do everything in my power to make you the happiest person in the world. These things in my head, they have taken everything I love away from me and I want you to understand what you are getting into before we continue on this path and I get lost in you." Even's eyes were closed tightly and Isak gently touched his face.

He traced his fingers over the plains of Even's face. The soft stubble coming in along his jaw tickled Isak's fingers and he moved to kiss everything he could reach. He understood what everything meant and he wasn't scared. He wanted everything Even could give him. All his happiness. And he would return it ten fold. 

"Baby, open your eyes. Look at me. I've been all in from the moment I saw you. This thing we have, it's forever. Understand that. I'm not going anywhere." Isak felt a tear prickle at the corner of his eye and he rubbed it away. 

Even couldn't help himself, he wrapped both his arms around Isak and rolled them over. He hovered above Isak and gently stroked the younger boys face. He felt his heart stutter in his chest. They hadn't done a single thing besides kiss in the weeks they had spent together. And Even was definitely nervous. He had wanted to do so many things to Isak but it was never the right time.

Even wanted this to be the right time. He really wanted to show Isak how much he loved him without exposing that much of himself. He was already emotionally drained and if he completely came out to Isak about how in love he was with him and Isak didn't return the sentiment, he didn't know what he would do. 

He didn't want to think about that right now with Isak looking so cute. His perplexed look was absolutely adorable and Even just wanted to kiss every single square inch of his face so he did. And Isak actually giggled and tried to push Even away. But in great Even fashion he didn't relent. Instead hungrily licked into Isak's mouth. Their lips moved together and Even bit gently at Isak's bottom lip, a smirk graced his face and he elicited a moan from Isak that was far from innocent. 

His hands moved from Isak's face down his neck and rubbed circles at his collar bones. He moved his lips down Isak's jaw dispite the obvious protest that came from Isak's mouth. He found the perfect place on Isak's neck and his tongue darted out licking up his neck before wrapping his lips around it and sucking. He could feel Isak harden beneath him and that only made him try harder. He ran his hands down Isak's arms and melded their hands together. 

If the moans coming from Isak's mouth was anything to go on, Even felt pretty proud of himself. Isak was a moaning mess beneath him. A moan escaped his own mouth when out of no where Isak bucked up from under him. Their groins colliding and rubbing mercilessly against one another. He gripped Isak's hands and pulled away from the beautiful hickey he had made on his boyfriend. 

He couldn't hold the moan back as Isak continued to rub himself to shamelessly again Even. His entire body was alive. He had never felt anything even close to this in his entire life and he wanted to savior it. He pulled off Isak, a chuckle passed his lips at Isak's clear distain for the idea. He pulled Isak to a standing position before going back in to kiss the already swollen lips of his boyfriend. 

He slid down his boyfriend's body, his hands slid under the shirt against Isak's muscled body and pulled it over his head. His hands moved to the buttons on Isak's pants and popped them open, he slid down the zipper and slowly pulled them down Isak's legs. His eyes never broke contact with Isak's. He could clearly see the overwhelming emotion in those eyes. And it spurred every single move of his body. 

His finger traced the waist band of Isak's boxers before hooking his fingers below, and pulling them down his legs. He had never been face to face with a cock before but in this moment as he helped his boyfriend out of the mound of clothes as his ankles and moved Isak to sit on the bed, he felt completely comfortable. His eyes eyed it as his gaze flicked up his boyfriend's body to land on those beautiful eyes filled with lust. 

It was foreign to him. This scenario, but Isak, his Isak was so beautiful sitting there. A shy blush creeping over his skin and flushing him completely. A sheen of sweat covered his body and he tentively licked at the swollen, red cock between Isak's legs. The moan that came from between those beautiful swollen lips sounded like the sweetest sound Even had ever heard and he pressed forward. 

He could feel Isak swell in his mouth and as he hollowed his mouth and sucked gently. He moved his lips up and down, as he gingerly licked at the beads of pre-cum that came from Isak's cock. His heart in his chest was literally ready to escape and beat wildly through the room. The emotions that flooded through him were insane. His eyes flicked up and watched the moans bellow from Isak's open mouth. 

Head thrown back in pure ecstasy was a beautiful look on Isak. Even could feel himself strain against his sweatpants and palmed himself as he continued to bob his head on Isak's lap. The shift caught Isak's attention who watched hotly as Even pulled himself free and stroked his own leaking member. Their eyes connected and Isak wrapped his fingers in the blonde tresses of Even's hair. His hips started to move to meet Even and his breathing became erratic.   
.  
He could feel his climax barreling toward him and the tears started to prickle at his eyes. The absolutely incredible emotions that filtered through his brain we're wrecking him. Even between his legs enthusiastically licking at his cock and the feeling welling up in his chest, the tears flooded his face. 

Even's eyes begged answers and Isak shook his head. He could see Even's hand falter and stop. He pulled at Even's hair and gently rubbed his cheek. He moved to wipe his eyes. Even continued to lick up his cock and circle the tip with his tongue. Flattening it out before moving back down and taking him fully back into his mouth. It was the most erotic thing Isak had ever seen and he felt his climax peak. He tried to push Even off of him but hands firmly planted in his hips stopped him. 

Even winked at him in the sexiest way possible and Isak lost it. He moaned loudly as Even swallowed everything. The tears filtered out of his eyes and his back met the sheets. His whole body was drained and Even moved up his body, planting delicate kisses along every inch of skin he came in to contact with before wiping at Isak's tear stained face. Their lips met in desperation and Isak could taste himself on Even's tongue as they licked into each other's mouth. 

It was sloppy and no where near graceful. Isak could feel Even's hardness rub against his leg. He reached for it and wrapped his hand tightly around it before stroking up. Even moaned into his mouth as he delved his tongue back in and moved his hand up and down drawing Even's orgasm out with each stroke. It was quick and unsteady, their bodies slid together as hands gripped each other. 

Even moved his hands up to hold Isak's face in his hands and looked into his eyes. Soft moans escaped his lips and the unraveling in his stomach was coming as he crashed. Isak swallowed all of Even's moans as his orgasm crashed over him and he came all over Isak's stomach. His head fell against Isak's chest and he kissed the skin there. He reached over the bed and pulled Isak's shirt off the floor and wiped down his boyfriend's stomach and hand before collapsing into the bed.   
.  
He scooped his boyfriend in his arms and felt every bad thought, every feeling fly away. The only thing he felt in this moment was the pure, incredible, enamoring love that was rushing through every vein in his body. He didn't intend for Isak to even touch him but he had loved every single second. He felt so happy. This moment, it may not have been some epic grand gesture or some romantic moment. But it was perfect in every way. 

As he came down from his high though, emotions started clogging every cell. He had seen it in Isak's eyes. He had scene every feeling. And their was fear in those eyes as well. This moment was to perfect, he would wait just a few minutes more. He needed to know. 

Isak didn't understand why he cried during his climax until his mind cleared and his heart rate calmed. It was overwhelming. This feeling of love that radiated through him. It was surreal and blissful. He really loved Even. It was the truth. He had wanted to shout it to everyone on the street. Even had said he loved him many many times atop The highschool in a mania induced high but Isak was afraid that was just the mania talking. 

Wrapped in Even's arms tight, Isak feared nothing. Didn't fear the world or Even's condition. He didn't fear death or sadness. In Even's arms he felt indestructible. And that alone, scared the shit outta him. He didn't want to have that weight on his mind. He didn't want to have words so meaningful hanging over his head. Isak went to open his mouth but Even beat him to it. 

"Isak, I need you to understand. My brain, it's pure darkness. It's every demon and monster from the nightmares of your childhood wrapped into one. It is ice cold and blue. I can't even begin to make you see what it's like to live in perpetual darkness. To always have that chip on your shoulder and those voices whispering in your ear. Whispering bad things, your woes and worries on display. 

Imagine every single bad thing that's ever happened to you, and multiply it by five thousand. And when you close your eyes it's there. It's there in the cold dark abyss waiting to pounce. It sucks everything from you. Sometimes not all at once but over time. And it just makes it that much harder to crawl out of the pit. To shed the despair. 

It's a never ending battle. I fight wars inside my mind every single day. The mania may fade but under it, every single day is a growing mountain. I want you to understand. This isn't going to be a walk in the park. This is going to be a trial and error. This is going to be a serious struggle. I'll push you away, I'll hurt your feelings, but know that when I come out of that pit, I'll be that Even you fell for. I'll be that person who will make you see the good in the world. 

It's not going to easy. You are my soulmate so I think we can handle any obstacle that life hurdles at us, together. It's soon, but I want this. With you and only you. I can feel the words on the tip of your tongue. But please don't say anything, unless you are completely sure." Isak could hear the pleading in his voice. 

He set up and pulled Even to look into his eyes. Isak had never been more certain. More at peace with a decision that was as catastophically beautiful as this. He never wanted to be without Even. This was his forever and he knew that in one hundred percent clarity. 

"I love you." 

Those three words, they were the easiest thing Isak had ever said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having an increasingly hard time with chapter 9 so as soon as that's done I will go back to two chapters a week. Right now it's back to one.
> 
> Leave me words of encouragement. Love you all. ❤


	7. A Tablespoon of Sour Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A unwelcomed guest arrives and the boys are happy.

Blissful sleep faded away as Isak opened his eyes. His heart felt heavy as he stretched and felt the cold of the opposite side of the bed. The heavy feeling flew right out the window as panic and sadness rushed to comfort his aching heart. Setting up he reached for his phone and looked at the time. It read 10:00am. He pulled himself out of bed and threw a shirt on. 

He didn't want to feel heartbroken but he did. He assumed as they fell asleep last night whispering 'I Love You's' he would wake up to Even. But apparently that wasn't the case. He opened the door and voices floated into his ears. Very familiar voices. He creeped out of his room and down the hall. He peaked into the kitchen and tried not to laugh at the display before him. 

Even was having a full on conversation with Noora and Eskild. He must have been blind though. Noora was flirting and Eskild, well he was doing whatever Eskild does and it was a hilarious sight. Even was whisking eggs on the stove when he smiled. Isak knew it was directed at him. Isak knew that Even knew what was going on. Isak moved forward and coughed slightly drawing the attention from the two who couldn't stop eye fucking his boyfriend. 

"Good morning baby. I made us some breakfast. I hope you're hungry because I made lots of food." Even moved swiftly and kissed Isak breathlessly. Perfectly. 

Isak watched on as Even went back to whisking the eggs on the stove. His face hurt from his smile and then turned to eye Noora. A soft 'fuck you, get out' exchanged between glances. 

"Should we get changed. For yoga class?" Noora directed her eyesight at Eskild who drew a blank.

"Oh you take yoga?" Even asked, he smirked and Isak knew he was stalling his friends just to piss him off. 

"We don't take yoga." Eskild jumped and rubbed his ribs as Noora jabbed him. 

"Ohhhh, that kind of yoga. Yes, I'd forgotten. We are doing yoga now. We are doing bathing yoga. It helps Noora get her mind off William." Eskild looked at Noora, whose eyes casted downward. 

"Well we are going to go." Noora dragged Eskild out of the room. 

"I didn't know what you liked, so I sorta made everything." Even was smiling and that's all Isak ever wanted. 

"You wanna watch a movie?" Even continued, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Movie? Hmmm, I don't know." Isak laughed and raised his eyebrows. 

"Taste this." Even leaned closer and pushed the spatula between Isak's parted lips. 

"Isn't it good?" Isak nodded enthusiastically and smiled. 

"The secret is a tablespoon of sour cream." Even beamed and went back to his food preparation. 

Isak stood there and watched Even fuss over the food. He couldn't shake the feeling in his chest, the worry that he woke up with. He was scared. He had given Even something he had never gave anyone. Those three little words. Those meant more to Isak then he would ever admit to anyone else. 

"When I woke up, I thought you left." Isak felt a thump form in his throat and he watched Even turn. 

"Hey. I was just here. I was just cooking and chatting with your friends." Even rubbed Isak's cheek softly before turning to turn off the stove.

"I was a little scared." Isak's voice was small and that caught Even's attention.

Even turned and stepped as close to Isak as he could. He brought his hands up to stroke at the warm cheeks beneath his hands and rubbed their noses together. It was soft and Isak fisted Even's shirt tugging him just that much closer. 

"Baby, I haven't felt anything like this ever. I'm not going anywhere. You are my soulmate." Even was muttering against Isak's parted lips. 

"Same here." Isak pressed forward and assulted Even's lips with kisses.

Just then the music on the radio changed and Isak internally groaned. He opened his eyes as Even pulled away from him. 

"This song though." Even was bopping his head to it. 

"Huh?" Isak could only muster one word, his shock was adamant on his face.

"Gabrielle." Even was mouthing the words his face breaking out into a hilarious smile. 

"Are you kidding?" Isak blanched, he really couldn't believe it. 

"No." Even was full on moving back and forth in the tiny kitchen. 

"Jesus Christ, this is a hashtag. What the fuck." Isak was shaking his head, his palms pressed over his eyes. 

"What is?" Even saddled up to Isak and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"When you have found the man of your dreams, and it turns out he likes Gabrielle." Isak didn't realize the blush had creeped up his neck till he could feel his cheeks heat. 

"Am I the man of your dreams? Is it me you're talking about?" Even was laughing and he could no longer keep his lips off Isak as he swooped back in. 

"That's the way the hashtag goes." Isak broke away as the chorus started and Even mouthed all the words.

"No excuses. You said I'm the man of your dreams." Even wasn't waiting and pressed forward again. He was dancing by this point. 

Their noses were brushing together and Isak couldn't keep the smile from his face. It was so funny and it felt so good to have Even so happy. 

"Say it again." Even stopped briefly, his eyes connected with Isak's. 

"You're the man of my dreams." Isak obligated, without hesitation. 

Even moved into Isak, their noses touched and he felt the urge to pull Isak flush against him so he did. He pushed them both against the counter and lifted Isak to sit on the edge. He shoved his hands into the younger boy and claimed his mouth over and over. Their kisses were always so frantic but he slowed this one down. He drew out each touch, each moan and basked in it. And as he pulled away, his eyes grazed over Isak's flush face he felt content. 

"I love you Isak." Even's heart was hurting in his chest and Isak opened his eyes. 

Their hands intertwined and Isak slid from the counter. He wrapped his arms around Even and sighed. 

Even had made Isak put on Romeo + Juliet after they had finished breakfast. Culture was the word Even kept repeating. Isak could barely pay attention because their was a question rolling around in his brain that he wanted to ask. He had wanted to ask it the moment he met Even but that was too soon. Hell, even this was too soon but Isak knew he physically couldn't function without Even around. He excused himself to the bathroom and texted Eskild.

The response was immediate and Isak knew the only reason for the positive answer was Eskild's very prominent in-factuation with Even. Isak would have to set Eskild down eventually and tell him to back the shit off. But that could very well wait. He mock flushed the toilet and left the bathroom. In a way he was afraid. Afraid Even would say no but in true Even fashion as soon as Isak turned the corner his mouth was uttering the words that were in Isak's mouth.

"Can I stay here. With you?" Even had a small smile on his face. His phone was open to a text from his mother. 

'When are you coming home?' was on the screen. 

"You just basically took the words right out of my mouth." Isak was laughing and Even hopped up out of his seat to kiss him. 

"As long as you want remember." Isak could only smile, the fear in his chest disapated. 

Even winked at him and texted his mom back before pulling Isak down and into his lap to finish the movie. Towards the end of the movie, the front door opened and loud voices poured in. Along with the bodies attached to those voices. 

"Dude, fucking stop talking about Vilde. Jeeze." Jonas was yelling as he made his way into the living room. 

Mahdi, Eskild, Noora and Magnus followed. All carrying bags and cases of beer. Isak shifted off Even's lap and touched his furrowed brows before standing. 

"What's going on here?" Isak questioned, eyes shifting through the group. 

"House warming party baby Jesus. For our favorite soulmate who made you into a happy boy." Eskild was laughing as he moved into the kitchen before moving to Linn's door. 

"Get the fuck out here. It's a party." Eskild pulled out his phone to put on some trashy music and started to dance around the room. 

Isak looked over at Even with a worried expression. Pulling Even up to stand next to him he whispered softly in his ear. 

"Are you okay, being around this many people. You know after?" Isak squeezed Even's hand as he nodded his yes. 

Isak could hear the boys bicker at Magnus' clear obsession over Vilde when the doorbell rang. Eskild was first to answer it as Vilde, Chris, Eva and Sana pushed through the door. All dressed to party. Eva had P-Chris with her. Isak already knew this whole thing wasn't going to end well with him and Jonas in the same room. 

Isak could feel as the party circulated around him that Even was uneasy. He hadn't seen anyone but Isak, Noora, Linn and Eskild since the entire thing at school went down. Isak could feel he was worried, trying to ease him, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and felt him relax. Isak placed a soft kiss at the base of Even's neck and just held him tightly. 

After a while Even relaxed and moved through the party. He could tell people were tip toeing around him but that was to be expected. He should get used to it since Monday he had to go back to school. 

"How are you feeling?" Sana sidled up next to him and sipped at her water. 

"Better. Alot better." Even smiled at her and sipped at his own water. 

"I was worried." Sana looked around and adverted her eyes. 

"I'm okay Sana. But I have a question. Could you help Isak catch up in Biology. I know I slowed him down and he is almost to his quota for the year." Even tried to bed with his eyes. 

"Yes I will. I'll come by next week a few times after school." Sana smiled before bowing out and going to find her friends. 

Isak left his friends and walked up to Even settling at his side. He just laid his head on Even's shoulder and watched their friends drink and dance. He felt really happy, and he loved everything that was happening. His boyfriend got along with everyone, no one was judging it felt perfect. 

But the perfect atmosphere didn't last when a knock at the door sounded and everyone shared a look. Eskild broke away from trying to get Linn to dance and opened the door. When he opened the door, the room gasped and Isak could see the girls move to completely enclose Noora in their protective girl circle. 

Standing there, in all his asshole glory was William. His face paled at the amount of people and his mouth hung open. And before anyone could stop her Sana was after him. 

"What are you doing here? She doesn't need you. You really hurt her and if you think I'm going to let you do that again you have another thing coming. You need to leave. You need to go back to England with daddy and forget. Forget about everything. She deserves better and I'm not going to let you fuck over my friend again." Sana was full on screaming as she pushed through the crowd and pushed William back out of the door. 

Noora was right behind her, holding her back and trying to calm her though Isak could see tears in her eyes. He let go of Even and moved to help. He grabbed at Sana's hand as she tried to swing to hit him and pulled her away. Vilde was holding Noora back and P-Chris was grabbing at William to get him to leave.

The party had turned from amazing to a disaster. And Isak watched Noora shed her tears and the distraught look in her eyes as she watched her friends give William the verbal beating he deserved. P-Chris lost his grip on William as he fell to the floor. His hands out. 

"Noora I'm so sorry. Please hear me out. That's all I ask. Please. You don't have to give me anything or promise me nothing. Just hear what I have to say. Just give me that one thing." Isak could hear how desperate he was in his voice but he still hated him for what he did to Noora. 

"Hear you out. Fuck you." Eva moved to spit at him but recoiled when Jonas grabbed her. 

Everyone stilled for a second when Noora opened her mouth and looked around. Isak knew before she said it, knew what would happen after she said it. His grip on Sana tightened and he gave Jonas a nod to grab Eva tighter. Vilde had been shaken off Noora and Chris grabbed Vilde's hand and squeezed. Everyone knew. 

"Okay." It was one word. That one word tore through the air like a bullet and everyone started screaming. 

"Okay? Noora what?" Sana ripped her arm out of Isak's vice and stepped in front of Noora. 

"Sana please. I know. But just let me talk to him. One hour that's all I need. Give me that." Noora gripped Sana's hand and looked at everyone. 

"Whatever." Sana stormed off and Isak watched her go into the bathroom and slam the door. 

Noora pushed her way through their friends and stood in front of William. Her lips pursed in a hand line. 

"You have one hour. Get up." She walked passed William and down the stairs. She didn't wait. 

Isak watched her leave before looking at everyone with wide eyes. William definitely knew how to ruin a party. Eskild awkwardly closed the door and turned the music down a little before turning to Linn who stood abruptly and stalked into her room. She slammed the door and made everyone jump. Isak rubbed his hands over his face and walked back over to Even who had the most priceless face on. 

"What?" Isak asked as he took Even's hand again. 

"You guys really know how to throw a party." Even laughed which made everyone laugh. And just like that the tension disapated. 

Eskild went back to dancing and Sana left the bathroom. Her face still red in anger and she settled in the couch. Eva had pulled P-Chris into the kitchen to presumably bitch at him and Vilde and Chris danced with Eskild.   
.  
The hour seemed to inch by. The party slowed and Magnus was slow dancing with Vilde when the door opened and Noora came in. William wasn't with her and everything stopped. She looked like she had been crying and she walked past everyone and into Eskild's room. Eva moved away from P-Chris and knocked on the door, her calls came unanswered and she sighed. 

Isak decided it was time to call it a night and ushered everyone out. The girls were the hardest to get out but Isak promised to keep them updated and as he closed the door on the last remaining friend Even's arms circled around his waist. His head fell back against Even's shoulder and he relaxed into those long arms. Even placed kisses at the base of Isak's neck and walked backwards towards their room. Their room. That made Isak laugh which made Even stop. 

"What's so funny?" Even turned Isak in his arms. 

"I just remembered you live here now. You arnt going anywhere. That's our room." Isak could tell he was blushing like a freaking idiot. And the way Even's hands gripped him even tighter just made him melt. 

"Speaking of living here now. I should go pick up some clothes and stuff at my parents house. It's late enough I can sneak in and out quick without the entire family asking twenty questions." Even leaned down and squished their lips together messily as he laughed and Isak pushed away from him. 

"You're so annoying sometimes." Isak wiped at his face.

"Yes but you love me." Even was smiling like a fool. 

"More than anything." Isak couldn't stop the mega watt smile that lit up his face. 

Even moved to open his mouth when Eskild's door opened slightly and Noora appeared. Her eyes were red. She looked at Isak and she nodded her head to come in. Isak looked at Even and smiled sadly. 

"I'll be back in thirty with clothes and shit. Wait up for me?" Even went to move away and Isak hooked their hands together and pecked him on the lips. 

"Always." Isak smiled and watched Even leave through the front door. Daggers dug into his chest and he gripped his heart. 

He shook it off and the further Even got from him he burned. A roaring fire underneath his skin. And it hurt. But he pushed forward and moved into Eskild's room. Noora shut the door tightly and locked it before she started crying again. Isak hugged her tightly. And let her cry. She held tightly on to him and they stood in the middle of the room. 

After a few minutes she pulled away and wiped at her eyes. Mascara smudged all down her cheek but Isak still thought she was beautiful. He pushed her to sit on the bed and he settled next to her. He didn't pressure her, just waited. Noora sucked in a deep breath before starting. 

"He cried. On his hands and knees in the middle of the damn street. I tried Isak. I tried so hard. But I crumbled too. How do I resist him?" Noora's voice was tiny as she laid her head on Isak's shoulder. 

"Noora, I don't have the answer to that. Do you love him though?" He rubbed her back. 

"Yes. So much. But I don't know if I can get over the fact he didn't come right after me. He didn't treat me good in England. We may not have our marks like you and Even but I really love him." Noora was crying again, soft tears streaked down her cheeks. 

"I say take it day by day. Did he tell you why? Did he explain himself?" Isak's arm burned and he looked down. 

'I miss you' Even knew just the perfect time to write something. 

"He said when he is around his dad he completely changes. He didn't realize he had until it was too late. And he didn't come after me right away because he thought I was done. But he woke up the other day and realized he didn't want to spend his life with anyone else. That's why he came now." Noora smiled a little and Isak could see the way he eyes lit up.

"I'm not going to be like the girls, I think you should try it again. We only get one great love. Sure you guys aren't destined soulmates, but I'm pretty sure if Even and I weren't soulmates I'd still be head over heels for him. You were happy, when you think about him you get happy. Noora, it may take time to trust him again but remember what that love felt like." Isak could feel his heart start to beat wildly and his blood start pumping. 

"When did you turn into the wise love guru?" Noora was laughing. All traces of sadness gone and that made Isak happy. 

"When I met a boy named Even Bech Næsheim." Isak could feel the blush creep up his neck. 

"What's it like?" Noora laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. 

"It's weird but in a good way. I love him. More than anything. It's scary. Being so completely I love with another person you sorta loose yourself in them." Isak was staring off into space as he talked. He could feel Even getting closer. 

"Tell me about it. I completely lost myself in William. And I'd do it all over again." Noora shot up and looked at Isak wide eyed. 

"I'd do it all again." Noora jumped up. 

Isak looked on, a smile on his face as Noora scrambled around the room to wipe off her makeup and change her clothes. 

"So I take it you are going to go to William?" Isak rubbed his hands on his pants and stood. 

"Yes. I really love him." Noora stopped and looked at him. 

"Go for it." Isak smiled and he could hear the front door open. 

"Go to him. I can see you just dying inside." Noora laughed and shooed him out of the room to change.   
.  
Isak stumbled out of the door and right into Even's chest. He felt long arms snake around him and hold him. His whole being calmed and he felt the world completely center. Even had dropped two bags to the floor to hold him and Isak loved everything about this. Even was here. He wasn't leaving. They could be together.

"Miss me?" Even whispered into Isak's hair.

"You have no idea." Isak nuzzled closer. 

The door to Eskild's room opened and a fresh Noora appeared. She smiled at the two and moved around them.

"I'll be back tomorrow Isak. Tell Eskild he can have his room back. I'm sure he would much rather his own bed then Linn's." Noora pulled her shoes on at the door and pulled a coat on. 

"Oh thank God!" Eskild yelled and threw the door open. He ran past the three and into his room slamming the door. 

The three laughed and Isak pulled away from Even to lock the door as Noora left. He turned and picked up one of Even's bags and motioned to follow him to his room. Their room. Isak smiled again. He set the bag just inside the door and walked over to the bed. He took his hat off and threw it in the corner. He could feel Even just behind him. 

He felt the magnetic air around his hands before they landed on his hips, sending a shiver up his spine. Everything about Even was electric. And the currents ripped through Isak's body. He leaned back against Even and just basked in everything. 

"So tonight was interesting. How was Noora?" Even's face was pressed into Isak's hair. 

"She decided she couldn't live without him." Isak turned in Even's arms and pushed his face into his neck. 

"I can't live without you." Even's voice was small and it made Isak's head snap up. 

"Even." Isak's worry spiked. 

"If you decided that some day you didn't want to be with me anymore i couldn't live without you Isak." Even's voice grew slightly and Isak moved his hands up to cup Even's face. 

"Even. You never ever have to worry about that. Or think about that. I can't live without you. I promise you that." Isak looked deep into Even's eyes, trying to convey that what he was saying was the complete truth. 

Even leaned down and pressed a lasting kiss. Long enough that when he pulled away and rested their fore-heads together Isak's breath came out in puffs against his lips. He pressed forward, softly caressing their noses together. 

"I love you Even Bech Næsheim." Isak whispered against parted lips. 

"And I love you Isak Valtersen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about half done with Chapter 9 so hopefully by the weekend I am done and will upload Chapter 8. Leave me comments and love please. 


	8. The Future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX SEX SEX and Fluff.

If you would have told Isak two months ago he would be living with his soulmate. He would be in love. He would be so insanely happy, he would have laughed in your face and walked away with a chip on his shoulder. But waking up, in long arms with plush lips pressed against his neck was literally the epitome of complete happiness for Isak. 

Even had a hard first week back to school. The constant talk and snickers behind his back kinda hurt him but he still walked around with a smile. Isak could feel it though. The pain his boyfriend felt in his chest. The shame. At every bell Isak was outside Even's classroom door. Between every class he kissed Even like he never would be able to again. And in those moments, everything melted away. Even would smile and it would reach his eyes. 

Every parting was said with 'I love you's'. And in class, whenever Isak felt like Even was becoming overwhelmed he would write a little message to him. And warmth would fill his entire soul. That's why they never texted. That feeling. It was something a text could never give either boy and that feeling was so special. It was Friday thank God. But as Isak left his final class to meet Even, he was beat. 

Even was already outside his door. Smiling brighter than before and he wrapped Isak in his arms. They stood in the middle of the hall wrapped up in each other when the boys saddled up beside them. 

"Ewwe guys come on." Mahdi laughed and watched the two break apart.

"You guys wanna chill. We scored some beer. Maybe play some FIFA?" Jonas looked at the two. 

"Nah, I got plans for tonight. I'm taking Isak on a date." Even was smiling when all eyes looked to him. 

"No you aren't Even." Isak whined and watched all the boys laugh. 

"Yes I am. We are leaving right now actually. Sunday though if you guys wanna come over that be great." Even moved to pull Isak away. 

"Why Sunday, why not tomorrow?" Magnus spoke up, Jonas jabbed him in the side giving him a pointed look. 

"Ohhhh. Oh my God. Okay." Magnus babbled and Isak turned away before the guys could see him blush. 

They hadn't even attempted to have sex yet. Isak was ready but he never wanted to pressure Even. Between everything that happened, he just wanted Even to pick the right time. For it to be the way he wanted. Isak was nervous though, where was Even taking him. He looked up at Even who smiled slightly and squeezed his hand as he kept walking. Their hands swung tightly between them and he just followed along. 

"So where we going?" Isak spoke up once they had turned the opposite way from home. 

"I got us a suite." Even exclaimed, he was so happy.

"A suite? Okay." Isak looked at Even, silently questioning. 

"Isak I'm fine. I see that look. I just, I kinda wanna make everything perfect." Even's voice fell and he looked down at Isak. 

Isak believed him and they continued to walk to the tram station, his hand tightly enclosed in Even's. The ride was quiet and he could feel Even's thoughts scatter in his head. He pulled Isak closer and laid his head on his check. He felt Even's arm wrap around him and hold him close. 

The tram made several stops before Isak felt Even pull away ever so slightly and smile down at him. He nodded towards the door and moved them through the door and down the street. They were in downtown Oslo, it was a beautiful day and Isak was sucked into his thoughts. He hadn't realized they had stopped in front of a really nice hotel. 

"Even. This is super nice." Isak was weary, and Even soothed his creases in his forehead with gentle kisses. 

"Don't worry about it baby. Please." Even stroked his cheek and pulled them into the lobby. 

"Reservation for Even Bech Næsheim." Even leaned against the counter, his blinding smile on display. 

"Ahhh yes. Can I see an ID?" The nice lady behind the counter asked and Even handed it over. 

"I see you booked the presidential room. Someone dropped off bags for you earlier. They are already in there. Enjoy your stay with us. I'm Alyssa, if you need anything dial 0." Alyssa handed his ID and key card over to Even. 

Even smiled and gripped Isak's hand and moved them over to the elevator. They stepped into the elevator and Isak moved to stand against Even. Their arms circled one another and their lips met. The bell dinged above their heads and they pulled apart just as the doors opened. Even pulled them out and down the hall to a beautiful double door. He slid the key inside and the light turned green. 

The room was beautiful. Spacious living room and a gorgeous bedroom with a large bed. The bathroom was pristine and huge. Everything was white, silver and blue and it all flowed. Their was champagne chilling on the table, bags setting by the couch and Isak's mouth had fallen so wide he could probably catch bugs with it. Even had let go of his hand in the doorway to move around the room. 

He popped open the champagne and poured two glasses and handed one over to Isak. He then walked over to the bags on the floor and pulled out two movies. Holding them up to show Isak he raised his eyebrows and laughed. 

"Which one do you want to watch?" Even shook both of them. One was Moulin Rouge and the other was The Great Gatsby. 

Isak pointed to The Great Gatsby and Even moved to put it into the dvd player located under the tv. He grabbed the remote and sat down on the couch. He patted the space next to him and Isak moved to curl into him. Arms wrapped around his waist and the movie started. 

The movie is about an over the top millionaire trying to get the attention of the person he loves. Only to be left and killed. The world ultimately forgetting him. Isak saw why Even loves this movie. It was intense. It was a colorful movie with lots to look at and by the end of the movie Even turned to him wiping tears.

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry baby?" Even's eyes were slightly red from the fresh tears. 

"Yes. Thank God. I'm starving. McDonald's?" Isak asked and Even wrinkled his nose. 

"You don't want room service?" Even asked, his head cocked to the side. 

"Even that shit is grossly over priced and it's beautiful outside. I wanna take a walk with you and buy you greasy nasty McDonald's." Isak was laughing and he pulled Even up. 

Even just smiled and nodded. He could never resist Isak and they left the way they came. The McDonald's was three blocks away, and Isak was indeed right. The night was beautiful. Their hands swung between then and Even couldn't believe how happy he was. He held the door open for Isak when they got to McDonald's and smirked when Isak's eyes narrowed. 

They ordered their food to go, because Isak had other plans. He wanted to lay in the park and stare at the stars with Even. They made their way and settled down on a patch of not entirely comfortable grass and dug into their food. They ate until they couldn't anymore before they laid down on the grass and curled into each other. The stars were bright and twinkled above them. Isak could feel the soothing circles being rubbed into his back. 

"I know we said we would take it minute by minute but I wanna talk about something." Isak's voice was hushed between them.

"What do you wanna talk about baby?" Even rubbed his hand through Isak's curls. 

"The future." Isak simply said, his eyes looked up and connected with Even's.

"The future. Hmmm. Well do you wanna hear my plan?" Even set up a little on his elbows and huffed out a laugh when Isak whined. 

"Sure. Tell me all about your amazing plans Even." 

"Well first, I wanna get our own place. Then I'm going to marry you. And it's going to be a grand thing. With all our friends and lots of weed. Then I don't know about you, but I want at least one kid. If that's not your thing though I would be happy with a dog. Something cute and furry. Then I wanna grow old with you. Have a house with a porch and two rocking chairs." Even was rambling and Isak couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. 

"What?" Even questioned, his eyes wide and Isak just smiled more. 

He set up on his knees and placed a soft, heated kiss to Even's lips. He shuffled as close as possible and straddled the older boy. He buried his hands in those golden locks and licked into his mouth. Even's hands moved to test on Isak's waist and pull him just that much closer. The cold night air was no match for the heat radiating from the two as lips traveled along jaws and licks turned into red bruises on each other's necks. 

Even pulled away and laid his head against Isak's. His breathing was labored. He felt Isak laugh against his lips and he looked up to see Isak's eyes darken. Lust filled them and Even gulped. 

Even could feel himself harden in his jeans and he gently pushed Isak off of him. He grabbed him and hurled him up. No words were spoken between the two as they all but ran back to the hotel. Electricity sparked between them as they entered the hotel and bee lined it to the elevator. 

Even's POV

I could feel the nervousness start to set in when the doors closed behind me. My hands started to sweat but Isak he looked so calm. So ready. Was I though? I had never been this nervous. I wanted to touch him. No I needed to touch him. I was burning inside. 

I pushed him up against the elevator wall and took him into my arms. His legs wrapped tightly around me as I delved into his mouth. My hands gripped his thighs and I could feel him grow hard against me. It was so late no one was out and the feeling of being the only ones awake, doing something like this in public was so thrilling to me. 

I could hear the ding of the elevator and our doors slid open. I gripped him tighter and moved us out of the elevator. Isak was laughing against me and struggling to get down but I gripped him harder and slammed him up against a wall as I continued to explore more of his mouth. His hands fitted into my hair yanking ever so slightly and I moved us to our door. I slid the key card and popped the door open. I pressed him up against the wall as I fumbled with the door, finally closing it with a bang. 

With one hand, I locked the door and moved to the bed, dropping him gently against the pristine white sheets, he laid flat, his hair spread and fanned out in beautiful curls. A beautiful smile on his face. I tugged off the jacket and shirt, my hands stroked his cheek. Running my hand over his chest, I moved down, taking his belt between my fingers gently enough not to break it. Pulling it from the loops, I looked up into his eyes as I unbuttoned his pants, slowly pulling them off. When they were lying on the floor, I found myself on my back, despite the weight and strength difference he had gotten me.

His hands tugged at my belt as my pants just slipped off my hips as he pulled, he slid up my body again, his head against my chest and we just laid there for a second before he looked up at me. His hands creeped up under my shirt and pulled it off my body's. His hands then fingered my boxers before pulling them off, my eyes screwed shut as cold air met with my already glistening erection. I pulled Isak closer, my hands running over the waist band of the plaid boxers, looking up he nodded.

I slipped my hands beneath the fabric and massaged his plush ass cheeks. I pushed him into me and ground up to meet him. Our erections rubbed together and the moans filtered through both of our mouths as our lips met in a needy kiss. My tongue caressed his and I slid my fingers over his puckered hole. His teeth bit down on my lips and his moan filled my eyes. 

I pulled my lips from his and set up, pulling him with me. He straddled my waist as I kissed over his chest. My tongue lapped at a tiny pink nipple and Isak threw his head back. He was rock hard against my stomach and I flipped us over and pulled the last remaining pieces of clothes off between us and tossed them away. Skin met skin and whimpers escaped both of us as he clutched me. I could feel his heart beat rattle in his chest.

I moved to take his lips in mine again and run my hands over his face. He was panting under me and it was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. I pulled away to make it over to my bag. I pulled lube and a condom from the side compartment and walked back over to the bed. A blush formed on Isak's face and it just made me love him more. So much more. I set the supplies down on the bed and moved to kiss him again. He turned his head. 

"Even, I don't know how much longer I can last." Isak's voice was so needy. 

"Baby, I have to prep you." I kissed down his chest and reached for the lube. 

"Baby please hurry. I need you inside of me." Isak whined and I kissed him softly on the lips. 

I coated my finger and I slipped it down beneath his legs and rubbed gently at the little pink hole. I heard him curse under his breath and I looked up. He nodded to me and I slowly pushed a finger into him. I bit my lip at how tight he was. I slowly moved my finger in and out. I could feel him slowly relax around me and I looked up to see Isak staring down at me. 

"Another baby." He moaned and my mouth went dry. 

I lubed up another finger and slowly pushed back in. He stretched around me and I moved my fingers back and forth. I scissored them inside of him, opening him up. He keened below me and I leaned up and took his lips between mine again. I ate his hungry moans like I was starving and I curled my fingers deep inside him. 

His whole body convulsed and shook under me and I felt his body constrict around me. He was panting, a light sheen of sweat covered his body and I moved to add a third finger. But he pulled away, my fingers slipping from him with a pop. His eyes were pleading and his let his head drop to the bed. 

"Even please." He whimpered, desperation heavy in his voice. 

I nodded against his head, our noses pressed together and I reached over and grabbed the condom. I ripped it open and slid it down my own very angry erection. I felt like I could cum any second so I could only imagine how Isak was feeling. I coated myself in lube and hooked Isak's legs around my waist. I could feel Isak's breath hitch as my cock rubbed against his hole. 

I looked up at him and his eyes screwed shut. He bit on his lip and I lined myself up and slowly pushed in. Isak tightened around me in pain and I soothed his grunts with soft kisses. I could feel him slowly relax as I pushed all the way in and seated myself deep inside him. My orgasm was approaching at a rapid pace and I focused on Isak. On his pleasure. This was for him. Everything was. 

"I love you." I whispered against his parted lips as I pulled out a little and pushed back in. 

"I love you too." Isak's hands came to rest on my cheeks as he kissed me. 

I moved to thrust in a little faster. Isak tightened his hold around my waist and bit my lip. He moaned loudly and I claimed his mouth again thrusting my tongue inside. I felt myself unravel at the sheer sight of him. He was beautiful and ertheal, the way he shinned and moaned. The way his mouth lay open and his hands dug into my back as he met every thrust with growing passion.  

I watched his head toss against the pillows as I moved inside him, our bodies met over and over as I pulled out and pushed back in with grown force. I could feel the blood inside me boil while he whimpered and whined, moaning for more. His hands gripped my arms, arching up into me as he continuously made me go deeper, hitting that perfect spot that made him cry with passion. It was beautiful to watch him, his face constricted in pleasure as I continuously pumped into him.

His eyes filled with love every time he could look up at me and it made me go faster, giving him everything he could ever ask for. His cock was red, dripping at the end, his mouth was all but babbles and moans, his body shook with every hit to that spot. I knew it would not be long; I had to do it soon. Wrapping an arm behind his back, I lifted him up, our chest pressed together.

I set up on my knees, my cock still buried deep inside of him and watched him bounce on my lap. He gripped my back and I reached between us and took him in my hand. His lips found mine and he kissed me with so much passion I felt dizzy when he pulled away. I felt myself letting go and I slammed up into him.

"Baby, are you close?" I moaned against his neck. 

"Yes baby, I'm right there." I twisted my wrist and stroked him hander. 

I felt him shudder and tighten around me. His whole body convulsed as white hot ribbons coated our stomachs and his moan filled the room. I felt him tighten around me and I groaned into his neck as I came hard. I gripped him and breathed in rapid succession. I could feel him go limp against me and I laid him back against the sheets and pulled out of him. I took the condom off and tossed it somewhere. His chest was pulsing and I moved to pull him into my arms. 

He instantly curled into me and I wiped us off with a shirt, whose shirt I didn't know. He was quite and I rubbed his back. I could feel the sleep rolling in and I yawned. Which in turn made him yawn. The silence dwindled on for a few more minutes before I couldn't handle it anymore and had to speak up. 

"So..." I felt awkward and I couldn't help but chuckle quietly. 

"Holy shit." Isak looked up through heavy lidded eyes and smiled. 

"Holy shit is right." I couldn't do anything but hold him tighter. 

"I love you Even." Isak's voice was so small, and laced with sleep. 

"I love you Isak." I whispered as my eyes drifted closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost nearing the end everyone. I've gotten half way done with Chapter 9. I have the Canon lines written and just need to finish off the chapter. Will post either this weekend or Monday.   
> Leave me love and comments. 


	9. Merry Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas party. Even's parents. Forever.

The days flew by in a happy, cold haze. The weather just was close to blistering. Christmas lights twinkled everywhere and it filled Isak with a warmth that was different than the warmth Even filled him with. It was a sated warmth. His friends came together, his boyfriend was an enamoured constant in his life. It felt like everything had finally settled into a pure happiness for everyone. 

Eva and Chris were very eager fuck buddies. Verging on sickening with their constant hovering around each other. Vilde and Magnus, well that was interesting. Isak didn't know much on that front. One minute they were on, the next they weren't. But as long as both were happy. 

Noora and William. As happy as ever before. It was odd. They had gone right back to before. Like the last few months never happened. Like everything was swept out the door and a fresh start. Isak never quite understood it but then at the same time he did. Because if that ever happened to him and Even, it would have been the same. 

Speaking of him and Even. It was beautiful. Everything twinkled in Even's eyes and it made Isak fall even more in love with him. They both had a severe hunger inside them. It was never satisfied. The urge to be near, to touch. The feeling of messages appearing on skin. It always felt so amazing. Between the absolutely amazing happiness and the Christmas cheer revolving around them it but Isak in a good mood. 

He decided that to celebrate Christmas, to show all his friends what they meant to him he would throw a party. A festive party with the help of the party king Eskild. But Eskild couldn't tell anyone. Not a soul. With Noora staying with William most of the time and Even at school and work. It be easy to plan when the apartment was empty. 

Isak had planned for food and decorations. But the only thing left was a tree. A fucking true. He didn't understand Christmas trees but it was necessary for the whole feel. At least that was what Eskild had said. Three days before the party Even came home and had badgered all of them into going out together to pick a tree. So that's where the flats five roommates were at. A tree lot in the north of Oslo. 

"Guys how about this one?" Linn pointed to a particularly sad looking tree in the outskirts of the plot. 

"Linn it looks dead." Noora laughed and flicked it's branch, pine needles fell from it like snow. 

"I think it has character." Linn mumbled and walked away. 

"Isak, this one is super pretty." Eskild was hugging a very full and beautiful tree. 

"Eskild, I think that's out of our price range." Even peaked through some trees and Isak nodded. 

"Well if we don't find one in our price range we will come back for this one." Eskild patted the tree and grabbed Linn as he moved through the trees. 

The group split up and took their time examining each one. Until Isak found one nestled between two big ones. It was beautiful and thick. But not super tall where it wouldn't fit in the door. It stood just under six feet and was a vivid hunter green with an amazing smell. He picked at the branches, determining if it was healthy when Noora and Even found him. 

"I think this is it." Isak smiled up at Even and touched the tree again. 

"It's a beautiful tree Isak." Noora smiled and touched it. 

"Great job baby." Even leaned down to press a soft kiss to Isak's cheek and then hauled the tree out from between it's bigger siblings. 

They found Eskild and Linn who agreed it was a beautiful tree. Even went to pay as soon as everyone pitched in. The guys from the lot loaded it onto Even's parents car he borrowed and they all climbed back in to head back to the flat. 

"We will decorate it Friday. All of us together." Eskild clapped his hands and shot a secret wink in Isak's direction. 

"Why not now?" Even frowned and shot a look at Isak. 

"Because I have to leave to go meet the girls." Noora laughed and Even relented. 

"Friday then. I'll make cookies and hot chocolate." Even smiled when everyone cheered to that.   
............

"Linn, I need to tell you something. Isak and I are planning on having a surprise Christmas party. So you need to keep Even and Noora away Friday. Take them to go shopping." Eskild's hushed whispers were mumbled by the constant sad music that drifted through Linn's room. 

"Why me." Linn flailed in her bed and huffed. 

"Because we need you. Don't tell Isak you know. He just wants everyone to have the perfect Christmas." Eskild ran his fingers through her hair and she grumbled a yes. 

"Thank you Linn. You will love the party. I plan on hidding mistletoe everywhere to fuck with everyone." Eskild laughed and Linn cracked a smile. 

"I thought this was supposed to be a fun night?" Linn closed her eyes and yawned. 

"Yah, for me." Eskild laughed and laid beside Linn.   
..............

The day barreled down on Isak as he started to panic when he couldn't get Even and Noora out of the house. Linn never left her room, so he was confident she was fine. He kept making under the table comments to try and move them to leave for an hour. But to no avail. They were both baking cookies and chatting away when Linn opened the door. 

"Even, Noora, could you run to the store with me. I don't wanna be alone in the big crowds and these two here are no fucking help." Isak was offended for half a second before Eskild winked at him. 

"Sure Linn, just let us bake this last batch and clean up." Even smiled brightly at her and she nodded swiping a warm cookie off the cooling rack. 

Once they were finished and out of the door the two got to work hanging streamers and setting up a refreshments table. Isak had moved the cookies and pizzas to the table along with spiked punch and a cooler full of beer for the boys and wine for the girls. Or vice versa. After about two hours of moving things around, hanging lights and decorations, Linn texted that they were heading back. The buzz from the main door filtered through the room and Eskild looked at Isak in horror. 

"Everyone is early. You go keep them busy until everyone arrives." Eskild ran around the room, eyes wide. 

Isak listened and walked down the stairs and meet everyone outside just as Noora, Even and Linn rounded the corner. Their eyes all wide with shock. 

"What's going on Isak?" Sana pushed through the group elbowing William on purpose.

"Well, let's go see." Isak laughed and everyone looked at each other in concern. 

They all shuffled up the stairs and Isak opened the door. If it was possible, Eskild had made the whole apartment smell like Christmas. The group gasped as everyone piled into the apartment. 

"I thought we could all have a big Christmas party and decorate our tree." Isak pointed to the incredibly bare tree and laughed. 

"Dude this is amazing." Jonas patted him on the shoulder. 

"Baby, you didn't tell me." Even slightly pouted and grabbed Isak around the waist. 

"I wanted our first Christmas together to be special. To have everyone here." Isak ducked his head and looked at his feet just as music started to flow through the room. 

"I'm not upset. I'm absolutely thrilled. Thank you." Even leaned down to capture Isak's lips in a chaste kiss.

"Hey you two, save it for the mistletoe." Eskild laughed as he munched on a cookie his arm around Linn's neck.

"Eskild, we didn't hand mistletoe." Isak turned his head away from the kiss.

"I did. It's hidden. Only I know." Eskild walked away laughing. 

Both the boys shook their heads and turned to survey the room. Vilde and Chris were stringing popcorn. Eva was dancing with Penetrater Chris, Sana was watching Noora and William with her hawk eyes, silently disapproving like she does. The boys were standing in the kitchen drinking beer. Eskild was trying to coax Linn into dancing but Isak knew that was already a lost cause and he shook his head.

"I'm gonna go save William and Noora from Sana's staring. Distract her for a little." Even kissed Isak on the cheek and he moved to stand in Sana's eyesight.

Isak loved how well Even got along with his friends. It really warmed his heart. His love for Even was something he just couldn't get over. He never would. Soulmates are forever. Isak moved into the kitchen into the middle of a very weird conversation. 

"She is your prey. You're the lion." Mahdi was trying to convince Magnus of something. 

"Vilde?" Isak asked, the boys nodded. 

"But you can't make a big deal out of it or the prey will flee." Jonas butted in cocking his head to the side.

"Guys I'm really nervous. I've never asked someone to be my girlfriend." Magnus hung his head and Isak clapped him on the shoulder.

"You shouldn't be nervous. Are you in love with her?" Isak gave him a small smile. 

"That's like me asking if you are in love with Even. Yes." Magnus puffed out his chest slightly.

"Oh! Damn." The group smiled at Magnus. 

"What if she doesn't say yes?" Magnus shuffled to reach over and grab another beer off the counter.

"Just think positively." Jonas helped himself to another beer as well.

"If it doesn't work out, everything will be fine." Isak admonished and the group agreed.

"Do I look good?" Magnus fiddled with his Christmas sweater and bit his lip. 

The group of boys all nodded and the group fell into a soft silence. Christmas music drifted through the kitchen. Isak could see in the corner was mistletoe. Eskild didn't hide that one well at all. He could feel his heart rate increase just as Even walked into the kitchen all smiles and just bright. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" Even smiled at everyone. 

"We are helping Magnus get Vilde to agree to be together." Isak wanted to reach out and grab Even. 

"Oh wow. I thought you guys were already together." Even smiled and moved into Isak's orbit, like he knew what Isak wanted. Latching onto him. 

"I just think he shouldn't act to desperate." Mahdi laughed and Magnus punched him. 

"It's just impossible not to be desperate around her. Look at her." Magnus turned his attention and watched as Vilde and Eva started hanging things on the dark tree. 

"You know what Magnus, I think you should go all in and be yourself. Take desperate to a whole new level." Even said as Isak tucked himself under his arm and hugged him. 

"You know Even, you might be on to something." Mahdi laughed and nodded. 

"What do you mean?" Isak looked up in confusion.

"Well just show her how much you want her. It's obvious to us but sometimes girls don't look that close." Even ran his fingers lazily through Isak's hair.

"Go all out man." Jonas started pushing him towards the door.

"I'm going to do this." Magnus waved and the three exited the room. 

"So how's it going? Save Noora and William?" Isak turned his body to look up at Even.

"Yes. They were greatful. They thought William was going to incinerate if she kept staring." Even leaned down and pressed soft kisses along Isak's jaw. 

"You're such an amazing boyfriend." Isak hummed just as he took Even's lips in his and lazily kissed him.

"I just talked to my mom though. She wants to meet you. Like really meet you." Even shivered as he pulled away and rubbed his nose along Isak's cheek. 

"Oh! Okay." Isak's voice shook and he nodded. 

"So, stop by tomorrow?" Even asked as he pressed a kiss to Isak's cheek and pulled his phone from his pocket. 

"Yah that's fine." Isak smiled as he stood silently beside Even watching him smile. 

The two stood there for a few more minutes before Isak linked their hands together and moved into the living room. It was crowded but Eva, Sana, Chris and Noora were decorating the tree. Eskild was trying to get Linn to dance with him. A mistletoe attached to his ass. Which confused Isak but as the stood against the wall and Even held him. It felt so good. So freeing. These people, they were his family. He could see Magnus had cornered Vilde and if the smile that was on his face was any idicater, his desperate act worked. His had lulled back and his eyes caught site of mistletoe hanging above their heads. 

"Damnit Eskild. You really put that shit everywhere." Isak yelled and Eskild turned around a bright smile on his face. 

"My first victim." Eskild clapped and everyone looked at them. 

Even was laughing. His boisterous laughter filled Isak with warmth. It was one of his favorite sounds. And that smile, it was one of his favorite things to look at. It was sunny and beautiful just like Even. 

"What are you waiting for?" Eskild poked and Isak turned around. 

Softly placing his hands on Even's face, the smile softened and he slowly leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It was so sweet and the whole world around them slipped away and Even gripped him tightly. In their own world for a moment before the room erupted in 'Awes' and they broke apart. Blushes filled their cheeks and Isak tucked himself under Even's chin. 

"Gather around everyone. I'm going to light the tree up." Vilde had pulled everyone to the center of the room. Her hand tightly entertwined with Magnus. 

Even circled his arms around Isak who leaned into the warm touch lovingly. Isak scanned the group of people in front of him and smiled to himself, he looked up into Even's eyes and softened more in those long arms. Everything else could melt away and the people in this room, the people who meant the world to him, that's what matters. 

"3..2..1." Vilde plugged the tree in and it lit up. Bright and cheery. 

Eskild had pressed play on the music once again and everyone was smiles and laughter. The tree lit up the entire room in festive lights and they twinkled in the eyes of all his friends. Isak could see the happiness in each person. 

"You did good baby." Even whispered softly in Isak's ear. Isak hugged him impossibly closer and just swayed to the music long into the night. 

...........  
Isak was nervous as they walked to Even's parents house. Sure he had met them for a brief moment, a moment he crumbled into Even's mom's arms in tears. But this was really meeting them. It was a whole new experience, something Isak didn't feel one hundred percent comfortable with but would literally do anything for Even. And if that meant meeting his parents, he would do it and plaster a smile on his face. 

Anything Even wanted Isak would do without question. Isak could feel how nervous Even was, and he was sure Even could feel his nerves from a mile away. Their skin tingled as they got closer and Even squeezed their hands together. They rounded the corner and Isak's feet started to feel like lead. 

"Calm down baby. They are really nice." Even's thumb rubbed soothing circles on Isak's hand. 

"What if they hate me?" Isak stopped, pulling Even to a halt. 

"Baby, why would they hate you? They are soulmates too. They understand." Even pushed their noses together and softly kissed Isak's lips. 

"I know." Isak whispered, his hands moved to grip Even's jacket. 

"Just stay calm. They will love you. I love you." Even sounded so confident in his words and it warmed Isak's heart. 

"I love you too." Isak kissed Even's cheek and pulled away, moving again down the street. 

They got to Even's parents house and he pulled a key from his pocket and fitted it into the lock. The moment the door opened the smells of spices filtered up Isak's nostrils. It smelled like his childhood. When his mother used to cook, before everything happened. 

"Mom, Dad. We are here." Even yelled and he stepped inside and toed his shoes off. 

Isak followed and looked around cautiously. Even's face filled just about every single picture frame and that warmed his heart. Even was loved immensely by his parents. He deserved it. He was this bright beautiful sun and the world revolved around Even. 

"Come in, please." Even's mom bustled out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. 

"I'm Anita, but I'm sure Even has told you my name." Anita patted Even on the cheek as they heated. 

"Actually he hasn't." Isak laughed when Even jabbed him softly, he gripped the hand in his tightly.

"Even, I thought I raised you better." Anita raised her eyebrows in mock offense and laughed when Even hung his head sheepishly.

"Sorry momma." Even cracked a smile and Isak melted. 

"Well Isak, my husband's name is Gustav. He is just in the bathroom. He will be out shortly. And dinner will be ready in fifteen." Anita pinched Isak's pink cheeks and flooded back into the kitchen. 

Even smiled and kissed Isak's cheeks. They moved into the living room and settled on the couch. Curled around each other in the dim light of the Christmas tree that stood in the corner. It was cozy and warm. The smells of home cooking and Even just whirled around in Isak's brain. Isak nuzzled into Even's warmth when the bathroom door opened and Even's dad walked out. 

"Hello boys," Gustav smiled at them and Even moved to stand and give his father a hug. 

Isak followed and awkwardly stood beside Even and the two caught up. When Gustav directed his attention to Isak, he could feel the heat creep up his neck. 

"Hello Isak. It's so nice to finally meet you." Gustav reached his hand out and Isak instinctively grabbed it. 

"It's nice to finally meet you too." Isak had to concentrate hard not to stumble over his words. 

"Dinner!" Anita yelled from the other room and the three men filled into the dinning room. 

The table was beautiful. A display for the ages, Isak thought. Nothing close to the party or anything his mother had ever prepared. It had all the classics. Ribbe, boiled potatoes and even sausages. Isak was in heaven. And it all looked so delicious. They all took their seats, Even instinctively pulled Isak's chair out. 

"Awe, arnt you just the cutest." Anita gushed and passed dishes around. 

Isak could feel the blush creep up his neck as he passed the food to Even. 

"Sweetie, don't blush. It's a very good thing." Anita reached across the table and gripped Isak's hand.  Isak hung his head as he started to shovel food into his mouth. 

"So, how did the soulmate thing happen?" Anita looked up from her plate. 

"Momma." Even sighed. 

"Don't momma me. Your father and I met in the summer, it was blistering. He was with another girl and the fair was in town. I had seen him all day, so handsome. And by the end of the night, we ended up on the same ride. I was scared out of my mind. He held my hand. 

It was a sweet jester. And I immediately felt this spark shoot through my body. It was like a fire was lit inside me and I pulled away. He had smiled at me and we exited the ride going separate ways. Now in that time, it was the the 'it' thing. Soulmates. 

I didn't know what any of that stuff was. I was only fifteen. It wasn't for another three weeks till I got a mark. A sign. And it was another month before we crossed paths again for the reason of meeting and falling in love. Having a soulmate is the greatest adventure I've ever had." Anita was smiling and she reached over and gripped Gustav's hand. 

"Kosegrupa. That's how we met." Isak smiled. 

"Kosegrupa, really Even?" Gustav laughed. 

"I saw him on the first day of school. I was just drawn to him dad. I had to meet him." Even laughed and watched Isak's face turn. 

"You saw me on the first day of school?" Isak turned to face Even, his eyes wide.

"Yes." Even smiled and rubbed Isak's knee. 

"So what happened next?" Anita was shuffling food around on her plate before taking a bite.

"I followed him after he looked overwhelmed. We set outside and talked. He left. I was drawing on myself later that night and he replied." Even took a sip of his water. 

"Awe that's adorable. Glad it didn't take you as long as it did us." Anita smiled as she finished her food. 

Some time passed and they all finished their food and helped clean up the kitchen and dining room. Before they were ushered out the door, kisses on their cheeks and arms full of leftovers they were made to promise to visit more. 

They made it home a while later, arms tired from caring large amounts of food, Eskild would probably eat. As they collapsed into bed, the clock reading 12:12am. It was Christmas day. 

Isak rolled over and started rifling under his bed. The tiny space that was there held something important. He grabbed it and rolled back over snuggling into Even's arms. 

"Merry Christmas baby." Isak handed Even a small box wrapped in newspaper. 

"What's this baby?" Even sits up and plays with it in his hands. 

"It's nothing really, just something I wanted to give you." Isak couldn't stop himself from blushing. 

"Well in that case, I have something for you too. Since you wanna exchange gifts now." Even stood from his spot and searched through the closet pulling out a box around the same size. 

"What is it?" Isak played with the bow wrapped around the outside. 

"Open it. You first." Even set his present down and looked at Isak through a drowsy haze. 

Isak pulled the bow off and opened the small box. Inside on a plush red pillow was a ring, a chain securely through the hole. Isak pulled it out and smiled up at Even. 

"When I said I would marry you one day that was a promise. That is my promise. This isn't a proposal but just simply a promise of my love for you." Even was on his knees by the end his hands rubbing circles on Isak's cheeks. 

"I love it." Isak choked out and he lunged forward and kissed Even. It was a sweet kiss and Isak pulled away first pushing his present to Even against his chest. 

"Your turn Mr. Romantic." Isak laughed and slid the necklace over his head.

Even smiled and slowly peeled off the paper and threw it onto the floor. He opened the little box and inside was a key. A key with a chain. And Even laughed. They really did share a brain sometimes. 

"This isn't just any key Even. It's the key to my heart." Isak's words were soft and fell from his lips like butter. 

Even couldn't stop himself and he launched himself into Isak. Their lips frantically finding each other in desperation. Isak's hands gripped Even's face between his hands. 

"It's a promise. A promise I'll never leave you." Isak whispered those words softly against Even's parted lips. 

"I love you." It was all Even could squeeze out before his lips claimed Isak's again. 

And that's how their Christmas was spent. Lazy kisses and warm blankets. Declarations of love and forever filling them with happiness. It was the perfect start to forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter. The end is near. I'm starting writing on it as soon as I finish posting this chapter. Leave me love. 


	10. Moving Together Seamlessly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Between Hurricane Irma and the damages I've had a rough few weeks. I meant for this to go up three weeks ago but life got in the way. So here it is. I hope you enjoy.

Isak had never knew happiness before Even. Isak had never known longing before Even. Isak had never felt anything really before Even. But the moment he had laid his eyes on that beautiful man, Isak had been able to see. See the world as it was. There was darkness and sadness, but also so much happiness and joy. Sure his world now had lots of both, more than ever before. But would he change it? No never. Because everything that was all those things was the star that Isak revolved around. The never ending darkness and the all encompassing happiness. It was Even. It would only ever be Even. And Isak was more than okay with it. 

The months passed in pure bliss for Isak. Which is something he couldn't wrap his head around. And in the early morning light, on his last morning in the apartment he felt something he never had before. Excitement. He was excited for this new step. This new adventure he was going to have with Even. The light filtered in through his window and swept over the ridges and curves of Even's back. His golden hair strewn in a million different directions and his breathing was so soft Isak moved forward to feel if he was breathing. 

He never got over Even's beauty. The pure light that was Even, even in the darkness. Isak was lucky and he thanked every god for the opportunity to be with Even. To be in his presence. To feel his love. And to be loved by Even. Because being loved by Even was a gift. A gift Isak cherished. And in moments like this, in their bubble, under blankets of warm cotton and sunshine, he felt so alive. Truly alive. And for him, that's all he needed. 

Moments were drawn and Even restlessly started to toss and turn. Sleep was fleeting, and Isak could only try to surpress the smile that grew on his face as Even groaned awake and pulled the pillow above his head. It was bittersweet, this beautiful morning. Packing up and leaving a place you have called home for a year. The only true home you have ever had. And in this moment of thought, Isak subconsciously wrapped himself into Even. 

"What's wrong baby?" Even sighed from below the pillow, his arms instinctively wrapped tighter around Isak. 

"I'm going to miss it here." Isak whispered, pressing his face deeper into Even's chest. 

"I know baby, I will too." Even leaned down and pressed a kiss to Isak's head. 

Isak snuggled deeper into Even's warmth and basked in it. The last morning in the apartment deserved quite time before the chaos. Before real life started tomorrow. Jobs, school, bills, money. Everything that was so grown up and real. That could all wait for tomorrow. It was all about living for today. For the now. And now all Isak wanted to do was kiss Even. So he did. He kissed Even till his lungs burned and his lips felt like sandpaper. Till his heart felt ready to explode and his face was flushed. When Even pulled away, his hands still firmly gripped around his flushed face, Isak could see the sparkle.

"I love you." Even's lips fluttered over Isak's. 

"I love you." Isak closed his eyes, his breath coming out in warm puffs over Even's lips. 

"Get up guys!" Jonas yelled from behind the door, their bubble popped as persistent banging followed. 

Isak rolled off Even and stood from the bed. He shuffled over to a row of boxes and picked out clean clothes and threw them on. Even followed behind closely. Before Isak could reach to unlock the door Even's hand gripped his wrist. 

"Wait. Just wait one more minute. Once we leave this room we aren't kids anymore. We are adults. I wanna bask in our childhood for one more minute." Even was smiling and he grabbed Isak tightly pulling him close. 

His lips fell to lay against his forehead for a brief second before pulling away to claim Isak's lips. One last kiss inside this apartment. 

"You are so sappy you know that?" Isak laughed. 

"You love it." Even smiled and unlocked the door just as it was trying to be open and Magnus fell into the room. 

"Jesus fuck!" Magnus screamed as his body hit the ground. 

The group burst into tears as Magnus picked himself up off the floor. His clothes rumpled and his face red. Isak rubbed at his eyes as tears fell and he gripped the wall. 

"Fuck all of you." Magnus straightened his clothes and pushed past Isak and grabbed a box from the corner. 

The group calmed down as they moved around each other. Hands picked up boxes full of memories and hauled them downstairs to put them inside a van. It was silent work. All sad that this chapter of life was over. It was hard to wrap their head around it. By the time they had finished Eskild looked like he was going to burst into tears on the couch. His hands white as he gripped the edge of his shirt. 

"Baby Jesus, I'm going to miss you." Eskild broke as Isak came through the front door after loading the last of their stuff. 

"Eskild, don't worry I'll be around to annoy you." Isak could feel his heart constrict and within seconds Even was at his side. He was really going to miss Eskild.

"You could never annoy me Isak. You are both like my children. I've seen you both grow so much. Seen love blossom and seen sadness. You guys, you give me hope. Soulmates really are the real deal. And out of all of us Isak, you are the one that deserved it the most." Eskild lunged forward and wrapped his long arms around both of them. 

Isak could feel Even's heart flutter and could feel the fire creep up his hand as Even entertwined their fingers. They hugged Eskild and Linn just as Eva, Chris, Vilde and Noora walked into the apartment. They all made a bee line for the now vacant but already taken room. Isak could see them huddle in a circle and start to devour a pizza. 

"Come around any time Eskild. Please." Even smiled and hugged him one last time.

"Of course my little children." Eskild smiled as Even grabbed Isak's hand and retreated out the door down to the van. 

"Dude Vilde and I have been banging like rabbits. She just can't get enough." Magnus was laughing as the boys proceeded to gag. 

"Gross Magnus, no one needs to hear how low Vilde's standard's are." Isak butted in as he moved into the group, Even's arms circled around his waist. 

The group burst into fits of laughter as Sana strolled up. Her face red with exertion and she hoisted the bag on her back up higher. 

"Did I miss all the fun?" She was slightly breathless. 

"No you are just in time to help Isak and I go unload all this." Even smiled and raised an eyebrow. 

"As much fun as that sounds, I have prior commitments." Sana laughs as she walks into the apartment.

"Tell Vilde I miss her." Magnus yells as Sana shakes her head and disappears up the stairs. 

"You guys are cute together." Magnus turns towards Isak and smiles. 

"Aww, thank you." Even clapped Magnus on the shoulder and smiles that warm smile Isak loved. 

"We're cuter." Magnus laughs out. 

"You wish." Isak and Even chorused hugging each other tightly. 

The day stringed along, a never ending battle with boxes and bickering boys. The trip to the new studio apartment took barely twenty minutes but in that time Isak's stomach was in his throat. This was the future. Excited and scared barely covered the emotions that ran through him. And as Even drove, their hands were tightly wound together between them. The same feelings filtered between them. A mix of emotions that both could understand without even uttering a word. 

Once they had pulled up to the new apartment, Isak uncomfortably peeled his hand away from Even's and exited the van. The boys piled out of the back and began picking up boxes to move. After each one of their arms were sufficiently full, they moved in unison to the apartment. When the door swang open, Isak felt at home. But it wasn't the squeaky clean bathroom, or the tiny intimate kitchen, or the king size bed that made him feel at home. 

It was the arms that wrapped around him the moment he placed the box down. It was the comforting kiss that was placed at the base of his neck. It was the soft chuckle that filled his ears and the silent love that radiated off Even. Even was home. Anywhere they went, it was home so long he had Even's hand in his or arms wrapped around him. And happy was not even close to what Isak felt right now. There was not a word for what Isak felt. 

Many trips were made to the van before the last box was placed on the floor. All the boys sprawled out in various places, huffing with exhaustion. It was dead silent when a rumble startled all the boys. Before they knew it the room burst into fits of laughter as the boys all scrambled into a sitting position. 

"Pizza?" Even was wiping tears that fell from his eyes as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

The boys all nodded in unison as Even stood and proceeded to step outside to order the food. Isak stood and started picking up boxes and filtering through them. He moved into the kitchen, his hands riffled through the boxes as he started to put away Even's tea stuff. As he finished Jonas walked up and leaned against the wall. His hair was in a ponytail and a smirk was placed on his lips. 

"What the fuck you smirking at?" Isak closed the cabinet and turned to face his bestfriend. 

"It looks good on you." Jonas' smirk turned into a smile and heat raised in Isak's cheeks.

"What does?" Isak could feel his heart begin to beat quickly.

"This. Happiness. Even. You deserve it." Jonas smiled and Isak could feel the comforting warmth run up his arms as Even tried to calm him. 

"Thank you Jonas." Isak felt himself be pulled into a brief hug. 

Growing up, this whole scene. Everything. He never thought he would have this. A family. Friends. Love. He never thought he deserved this because Isak Valtersen didn't deserve nice things. But that young boy was wrong. Over the last eight months Isak learned that he deserved this. He deserved to feel loved and love someone back. 

He deserved to have a family and friends who supported him and loved him. And he was happy. As they pulled away, Isak could feel his heart beat and his ears flooded with the sound of the door opening and his eyes automatically focused on Even. His smile was always bright but for a moment it was more. 

"I'm going to go take a piss before this pizza gets here." Jonas smirked again and moved past Even. 

"What was that?" Even saddled up next to Isak and placed a soft kiss in his lips. 

"Just talking. Telling me shit I already know." Isak laughed and pulled Even closer. 

"What kind of shit?" Even leaned down and ran his nose along Isak's jaw. 

"That I deserve this. Happiness. You. Everything." Isak's breath hitched as Even's lips glided down his neck. 

"You do baby. And so much more." Even smirked against the curve of Isak's neck before he latched his lips to it. 

Without trying Even lifted Isak to the counter and fitted their mouths together. Isak's legs wrapped securely around Even's waist as hands tangled in hair and lips met roughly. Soft moans we're swallowed by needy tongue's. Even's hands slid up beneath Isak's shirt just as the doorbell rang. 

"I got it." Magnus ran down the tiny hallway, his feet stopped moving short of the door. His eyes wide as they met two very wide sets of eyes. 

"Jesus Christ, can't you wait to christen the apartment till we all have left." His hands flew to his eyes as the two pealed away from each other. 

"Sorry Magnus." Even laughed and helped Isak off the counter top. 

"We can finish that later." Even smirked as a blush rose up Isak's neck.

The pizza was devoured in under twenty minutes. All the boys sprawled out across various surfaces as their food settled. Even's fingers moved through Isak's hair in a soft manner. His fingers massaging slowly and Isak felt his eyes get heavy. Before he could drift off into a food induced nap someone shifted and caused the kitchen table to skid across the floor. All eyes turned towards Mahdi who was holding back a smile.

"Dude." Jonas laughed and stood up. 

"I saw a bug and freaked." Mahdi was laughing as he stood up and moved the table back to it's spot. 

"A bug. Really Mahdi?" Isak laughed and removed himself from Even's side and stood up. 

"It was a big ant dude. Like a mammoth." Mahdi couldn't keep the laughter from his mouth as the rest of the boys stood. 

"Well thank you Mr. Ant. I almost fell asleep. It's getting late and I need to get home." Jonas walked over to the door and pulled on his shoes. 

The other boys followed and copied. They all exchanged hugs and as the three boys shuffled out the door and Isak closed it, hands immediately found his hips and his body was turned and pressed softly against the door. He felt his legs go weak and Even's strong arms lifted him. Plush lips found his instantly and the journey to the bed took mere seconds. 

They made quick work of clothing as their hands itched to touch soft warm flesh. Their bodies meshed and they rutted against each other urgently as their lips tangled and moans were swallowed by ever exploring tongues. Isak could feel himself start to loose control as he pushed up against Even. The sweet tingle in his toes began to creep up his legs as his moans became more harsh. 

Even pulled away and slowly opened Isak's legs. The whine of discontent came from Isak's throat which made him chuckle. He pulled lube from the nightstand and he watched as Isak's stomach tightened in anticipation. Clicking open the lid he squeezed some out onto his fingers and inched them down Isak's body to the puckered pink hole he loved. Circling his finger around it gently before pushing in. He felt the ring of muscles loosening and delightedly found that bundle of nerves that drove Isak crazy. 

"Even. Fuck, stop torturing me." Isak moaned out, his head tossing. 

"I have to get you ready baby." Even kissed down his chest. 

"Fuck that. Just get in me." Isak's hands gripped Even's shoulders almost painfully.

"Are you sure?" Even stopped moving his hand and looked up at Isak. 

"Yes. Please." Isak looked wrecked, his legs trembled. 

Even thought for a second before pulling his finger from Isak and opening the lube once again. He squeezed out a glob onto his hand before smearing it over his dick. He had to stop himself from coming at the sheer sight of Isak. Tousled hair, mouth agape, his chest heaving and that beautiful sheen of sweat that played across his entire body. Even moved to hover over Isak. 

"Ready?" Even leaned down and whispered to Isak. 

"I've been ready." Isak smiled that cocky smile. 

Even pushed into him slowly and steadily. His arms shook from holding himself up and he felt the rise of Isak's heart rate as his moved to match together. Their bodies always had to be in sink. He seated himself inside Isak and opened his eyes. 

To Even, Isak was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. And in moments like this, in those seconds that felt like hours, Isak looked like an angel. An ethereal being that Even couldn't even begin to understand. He was blessed and he cherished Isak. Even in the bad times, Even tried to love Isak. 

"Are you going to move today?" Isak laughed and rolled his hips causing a moan to pour from his mouth. 

"Yes. Patience is virtue, Isak." Even laughed and pulled back before snapping his hips forward and right into Isak's special spot.   
.  
Even made quick work of making Isak into a blubbering mess beneath him. His hips snapped sharply in and out as his hands gripped Isak tightly in his hand and slowly stroked him. Pressing down he captured Isak's lips in his. Eating the moans and taking in every facet of Isak as he lost himself in pleasure. This was Even's favorite part of sex with Isak. The connection. The feeling of being able to unravel someone to the point they loose themselves in the pleasure. 

His could feel the tightening in Isak's stomach as his moans became desperate and they clung together. Even pressed his fore-head to Isak's and continued to press feverishly inside of him. 

"Come for me baby." Even whispered against Isak's mouth.

Isak couldn't answer as his eyes rolled back in his head and he felt himself completely come undone. His legs slumped as he came all over Even's stomach and hand. For a few moments, his body felt numb. His head fell sideways as Even slid into him two more times before following along. His head pressed against Isak's chest as he shuddered and came with a moan. 

After a few seconds of silence, Even pulled out and rolled over. His arms gently wrapped themselves around Isak. Green eyes met blue and for a moment they just stared. Peaceful silence enveloped them and their hearts calmed and synched once again. 

"Wow." Isak was the first to breathlessly speak. 

"Yah." Even laughed and snuggled up closer to Isak. Their legs tangled together.

"Just think, now we can do that whenever we want." Isak laughed as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Two horny teenage boys. Alone. Oh god we beat warn the neighbors." Even was laughing so hard that it made Isak laugh too. 

Once they had calmed down they just touched each other softly. Hands sliding through tufts of hair. Noses rubbing together. Little kisses shared in silence as they both revelled in the quietness. 

"I'm happy." Even whispered.

"I am too." Isak smiled up at him. 

"I've never been happy like this. From the moment I met you, you have surprised me with your love and acceptance. You have shown me what it's like to be happy. This is the first time in my life I haven't wanted to die. You make my heart soar. I feel so alive." Even was whispering, his words were soft. 

"Baby, it's the same for me. I'm so happy you came into my life." Isak set up slightly and pressed their lips together. 

"Forever?" Even looked down through lidded eyes and smiled. 

"Forever and always." Isak rested his head back down and curled up. 

"I love you Isak." Even's eyes drifted closed. 

"I love you too, Even." Isak felt the world drift away. The future was full of adventure for them and Isak, he couldn't wait to spend it all with Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me love and comments please. It would mean so much to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters updated every Monday.  
> Leave me kind messages. Love. ❤❤


End file.
